Come to Play parts 1-14/25
by Starla
Summary: 150 after their death, the Scoobies are back to help Angel and the new Slayer defeat an old foe. B/A, O/Other
1. Come to Play 1-14

Come To Play 

by [Starla][1]

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except Gorlock, Alana, Adrian Townsend, and anyone else you don't recognize.   
Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.  
Author's notes: It *will* be B/A I promise. I realise this part is a little depressing. Sorry. Season 4 did happen, Fish Boy did date Buffy, Angel went to LA, etc.   
Spoilers: I dunno. Anything is possible, be warned.  
Summary: 150 years after the Scooby Gang die, they return to Earth to help out the current Slayer and her Slayerettes. 

* * *

****

Prologue 

A Hundred and Fifty years had passed. Angel could scarcely believe it as he lifted the whiskey bottle to his lips, sculling down the fiery amber liquid. 

A hundred and fifty years since his life had shattered. 

A hundred and fifty years since everything he held dear in the world was ripped away from him in one foul swoop. 

In the year 2001, they had been killed. 

All of them. 

They had been at the beach, battling Gorlock, a 600 year old vampire who had been a powerful sorcerer before he was turned. 

Apparently, he still had the magic touch. 

Anya had been the first to go, engulfed in a solid darkness, her life squeezed out of her by the shadow demons. 

Wesley had been next, his neck broken by one of Gorlock's more enthusiastic minions. 

Oz and Willow had gone together, drowning in the icy ocean waters. 

Xander had been skewered by a magical spear, his body bursting into flames as soon as the weapon penetrated his skin. 

Giles was crushed underneath a giant boulder, his pained screams lost amongst the sounds of battle. 

Cordelia had fought valiantly, but eventually, exhaustion got the better of her and she was drained by a fledgling vampire. 

And Buffy... 

The hideous demon lord had used hypnosis on her, turning her own crossbow against her. 

Angel and Spike had been the only survivors. They had killed Gorlock, working together, turning his magic against him as he had turned Buffy's weapon against her. 

And now, they worked together to guard the hellmouth with a new slayer and her innocent young friends. 

The Slayer. 

Alana Fox was 17 years old, blonde, and feisty. On occasion, she reminded Angel of Buffy. 

They were technically a couple. 

Spike had encouraged Angel to date again not long after they returned to Sunnydale. So Angel did so, mainly to keep Spike off his back. 

He enjoyed Alana's company. She was sweet, and Angel knew it would do him no good to wallow in his depression. 

No good for him, and no good for the world. 

He didn't love Alana, he doubted he ever would. But for now, like and attraction were enough. 

He lifted the bottle to his lips again, taking a swig. He didn't often drink, but tonight, the memories were too much for him. A hundred and Fifty Years, to the day. 

A hundred and fifty years.... 

****

Adrian Townsend flicked through a musty old book, searching for some clue as to what the hellmouth had in store for them next. Spike had gotten some information from a local informant, who said something big was going down. No details at all. 

He frowned in frustration, his eyes falling on a paragraph written in curling, ancient script. 

A hundred and fifty years after the fall, the Warriors will be called upon once again to rid the world of darkness. 

Adrian pushed a hand through his curly dark hair, annoyed by the message. Who on Earth were the Warriors? 

Allies, obviously. 

But who, exactly? 

He sighed and went back to combing through the books. 

* * *

****

Part 1

__

2 Days Later 

Adrian rested his finger on the page, shaking his head in wonder. Apparently, the Warriors were a group of demon hunters from the late 20th century, centering around a young, very powerful Slayer. He sighed, knowing that he would find no more information from these books. 

He put the volume down, deep in thought. He knew that Angel and Spike had lived through the twentieth century. Perhaps they had heard of these Warrior people. It was a long shot, he supposed. But any information he could get his hands on would help. 

He picked up the phone, dialing Angel's beeper number. The two vampires were at the local club with Alana and her friends, whom had somehow been dubbed as the Slayerettes. According to Alana, Spike had casually referred to them by the name one day, and it had stuck. 

He put the phone down, knowing Angel would return to the library with the others as soon as possible. 

****

Angel sat in the Bronze with Alana, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest, stroking his arm lightly with her fingers. 

"This place hasn't changed in a hundred and fifty years." He murmured, his eyes wandering over the dark club. 

She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him. "You came here a hundred and fifty years ago?" 

She was interested in Angel's past, the mysterious yesterday he never spoke of. She had asked him a few times about what his life had been like, but he tended to avoid the subject. 

She knew the basics, of course. Sired in Ireland by a female vampire in 1753. Caused havoc in Europe before being cursed by a clan of Gypsies in the late 19th century, been in America ever since. 

But the other stuff. His friends, his family. Had he had dreams for the future? Had he ever been in love? 

As usual, he evaded her question, answering with a simple "Yes." A flicker of pain appeared in his eyes before he pushed it away, changing the subject, smiling at her. 

"How was your day?" 

She paused a moment before grinning. "Awful. I had a *huge* math test, which I totally failed, and then I had to do a little unscheduled slayage when a kid in my biology class grew a second head. But you know what???" 

He smiled down at her, the shadows moving over his handsome face. "What?" 

"It's better now that you're here." She replied, reaching up and kissing him softly. 

Angel kissed her back, groaning when his beeper went off. "Not now......" He moaned, and Alana giggled. 

He stood, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. "C'mon. Let's go see what Adrian wants." 

****

Adrian shrieked as the library started to shake. From above, a white light appeared, blinding him for a moment. When it cleared, 9 strangers stood before him, their bodies seeming to shimmer for a moment before they dedicated themselves to this reality. 

A beautiful brunette rolled her eyes as she looked around the musty library. "Some things never change. You'd think after 150 years they could get a decent colour scheme in here." 

An older, lanky man stepped forward. "I assume you must be Mr. Townsend. It's lovely to meet you. I am Rupert Giles." 

"Are...Are you the Warriors?" Adrian asked, looking from one person to the next. 

A short boy with red tinged hair screwed up his nose. "It's a little formal, but it'll do." 

The taller, dark haired boy held up his hands. "If you don't mind, we prefer the Scooby Gang. This isn't an episode of Xena." 

Adrian looked confused. 

A girl with brilliant blonde hair falling down her back smiled gently. "20th Century Pop Culture reference. Never Mind. I'm Buffy, and these are my Slayerettes." 

Adrian was about to open his mouth and comment on the name, when the door swung open, revealing Angel and Alana, followed by Kressa and Lee, Spike and Kelly. 

Angel stopped dead in his tracks, his throat going dry. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. 

__

It can't be... His mind whispered. 

"Deadboy!!!" Xander exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Just the man we need to complete the party." 

Wesley nodded. "Angel. It's good to see you." 

Doyle grinned. ""Ello Old Man. Do you think Long Time no see covers it?" 

Cordelia walked over and gave him a quick hug. "Hey Boss Man." She said when she pulled away. 

Alana studied Angel, watching the expression on his face go from complete and utter disbelief to complete shock in a matter of seconds. A million questions raced through her mind, all of them centering on who the hell these people where. 

The room fell silent, and for the first time Alana realized that Angel was staring intently at a blonde girl in the centre of the group, her eyes on the floor. 

Slowly, she raised them, locking gazes with Angel. 

Finally, she spoke, her voice a throaty whisper. 

"Hello Lover." 

* * *

****

Part 2

They stared at each other for a few moments, drifting into their own universe. Angel was vaguely aware of Alana's hand tightening around his arm, but it seemed disconnected from him, faraway. His soul was already on the other side of the room, holding Buffy in his arms, raining kisses over her beautiful face. 

But his body was frozen in place. 

Spike broke the silence. "Slayer!" He exclaimed, weaving through the bodies blocking the doorway and strolling over to Buffy. "What brings you here?" 

"Wait, you know them too?" Lee asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh, yeah. Me and the Slayer go way back. Course I spent most of my time kicking her arse..." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sit'n'Spin." 

"You just couldn't let me show off in front of my friends, could you?" Spike grumbled. 

Buffy shrugged, grinning, before pulling him into a quick hug. 

Spike growled good naturedly when she pulled away. "I always knew you had a thing for me." He smirked. 

She snorted. "Yeah. It's the Billy Idol look. It drives me wild." 

Her eyes drifted back to Angel. "Are you just gonna stand there? Cos we've travelled the Ghost Roads to be here today. The least you could do is say hello." 

He remained silent, having lost the ability of speech. She smiled understandingly, and turned to Alana. 

"Alana. It's good to finally meet you." She said gently. 

"He's not your lover." Alana said, her eyes flashing in defiance. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. He's mine." 

"Geez, Possessive much?" Cordelia exclaimed. 

Buffy's eyes clouded over. "Yours. Ok." She shrugged. " I'll keep my hands to myself." 

She stepped back, into the supportive semi-circle of her friends. "I'm here on business anyway." Her eyes fell to the floor, and she crossed her arms over her waist. When she looked up again, her eyes were steely. 

"Our favourite psychotic Slayer has managed to escape from hell. " 

This shocked a response from Angel. "Faith?" He asked quickly, his eyes widening. "Tell me this is some kind of sick joke." 

Buffy's eyes floated back to him for a moment, her face softening. "Nice to see you still have a tongue." 

"This is deadly serious I'm afraid." Giles said, pacing anxiously. "Faith has returned, along with several demon followers that she released from the pits of hell." He paused, rubbing his forehead. "Some of them are quite disgusting, I'm told." 

Angel swallowed, his throat dry. "I remember." He whispered. 

Alana's face registered confusion, highly contrasting with Buffy's own guilty expression. "Angel, what are-" She was cut off by Angel's hands coming to rest on her forearms. 

"Later." He promised. "I'll explain it all later." He took his hands away, stepping toward his old friends. 

"What's the plan?" He asked, his eyes resting on Buffy, pushing away the desire to wrap his arms around her and never let go. 

"We take her. This is our battle. Angel, you can play if you really want to, but your friends are to stay out of this." Buffy warned, eyeing Alana. 

"Hey! I'm the slayer now, and this is *my* town. You can't tell me what to do." Alana cried, angered. 

Buffy set her jaw determinedly. "Wrong. This is *our* town." She said, gesturing to her friends, behind her. "You've just been minding it for us." 

"Oh? You're town? Then where have you been? I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before." Kressa said, flicking her red and blonde streaked hair over her shoulders. 

"Not for the past 150 years, anyway." Spike muttered. The new Slayerettes all turned to face him. "You didn't know? These guys have been dead for years." He waved a hand as if this were obvious. 

They all fell silent. Finally, Buffy spoke. "We've been fending off as many nasties as we could before they could get to you. We've been binding and rebinding holes between the dimensions. We've been practising our skills because we knew that we'd be fighting the big battle." She glanced at Oz. "Show them." 

Oz smiled slightly. "Check this out, Angel, it's cool." He held his hand up, balled it into a fist, then flicked his fingers out, as if releasing a handful of ashes into the air. Coarse fur began to grow on his fingers and hands, spreading down his arm quickly. He let it get as far as his elbow before revesrsing the process, his skin becoming smooth and human once again. 

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Impressive." 

"I told you." Oz smiled. 

"Ok, that was strange." Kelly said, raising a hand to her chest. "Are you a werewolf?" 

Oz frowned. "Sorta." 

"A highly developed, specially trained werewolf." Willow added, stepping forward. "I'm Willow, and this is my boyfriend Oz. The woman you are being highly hostile towards is Buffy, and...." Willow went on to introduce the others, but Angel wasn't listening. 

She looked exactly the same. 

Every detail. 

Her hair, still a bright, shiny blonde colour, hung loose around her shoulders, framing her tiny features. Her eyes were still wide and expressive, flickering through a million emotions a minute; Mischief, concentration, anxiousness, bravery, anger, jealousy.... 

Jealousy. 

Alana. 

A flash of guilt ran through him. He was with another woman. 

A woman he cared about, and didn't want to see hurt. He didn't want Alana to suffer. 

Besides. How long would Buffy be here? If it was a long term thing, he knew he'd never be able to stay away from her. Never be strong enough to resist those wide green eyes and soft pink lips. 

Hell, he was surprised he'd made it this far. 

Buffy stared right back at him, fighting her own internal battle. 

Jealousy and understanding raged inside her, each emotion begging for her to let it dominate. 

She'd known about Alana. Had seen him with her. Had seen him touch her. Had seen him kiss her. 

She often spent hours watching Angel. 

But it was one thing seeing the scenes in a floating light orb, and quite another when the person was a solid, real being who was glaring at her with a fiery intensity that Buffy admired. 

That was the most annoying thing about this situation. She *liked* Alana. What she'd seen of her anyway. She was a good, sweet, strong person, and Buffy didn't want to hurt her. 

And that meant staying away from Angel. 

But staring into his chocolate eyes, she wasn't sure she'd be able to do that. 

"I hate my life." She whispered under her breath, and she knew Angel heard her from the sympathetic half-smile he sent her. 

__

Oh, god.... Her mind raced, with all the memories, overloading her senses. She put a hand out, steadying herself against the table. 

Apparently not steadied enough, because she blacked out seconds later. 

* * *

****

Part 3 

Buffy drifted back into consciousness several minutes later, fuzzy voices seeping into her mind. She tried to open her eyes, but found them shut tightly, her lids unwilling to part and let the world in. 

Part of her was relieved. She knew Angel was still nearby; Could feel his soul reaching out to hers in worry. 

Problem was, she knew that when she opened her eyes, he would be on the other side of the room; Alana on his arm, living his new life. 

She mentally growled at herself in anger, telling herself to get over it, to stop being such a big baby. 

They weren't together. He was with Alana now. 

Not her. 

She forced her eyes open, bracing herself for the distance between herself and Angel. 

And found herself staring into his concerned brown eyes. She smiled, letting herself fall into the chocolate depths for a moment before speaking. 

"Hi." She mumbled, and he sighed in relief, standing up and offering her his hand. She stared at it a moment, dreading the electricity the would come with his touch...and also yearning for it so much that it was almost too much to bear. Finally, she slipped her small hand into his big one, letting him pull her up, closing her eyes and willing herself to ignore the tingle that spread through her body. 

When she opened them again, she looked around this library, properly for the first time since their arrival. 

"Man, this place looks exactly the same as it did before I blew it up." She muttered, subconsciously aware that she was just distracting herself and everybody else from the tension between her and Angel. 

Kelly's mouth fell open. "You blew it up?" She squeaked. 

Buffy glanced at her. "Yeah. The mayor turned into a big snake. We had to kill him somehow." 

"I see." Adrian slowly. "Please refrain from destroying any school property during your stay here. I'd hate to have to explain to-" 

Angel cut him off. "She'll be good." He promised. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Buffy muttered, for the first time noticing that half of her friends had disappeared. 

Angel caught her confused look. "They've gone to the mansion." He explained. "I said we'd catch up." 

Buffy spun around to face him fully. "We're staying at the mansion?" She asked, her eyes wide. 

Angel shrugged. "It was Giles' idea." 

"It's a bad idea!! Bad!!!" She cried. 

Alana walked up next to Angel, hands on her hips. "Exactly what I said." 

"See! Your girlfriend thinks it's a bad idea." Buffy said, pointing at Alana. 

"Buffy, what's the big deal?" Xander asked, leaning back in his chair. 

Buffy regained her composure. "No big deal. I'm just a little tired. Sorry." 

She dropped into a chair, ignoring Angel's worried gaze and sinking into her thoughts. 

Could she handle staying in the mansion with Angel? Could she deal, knowing that he was just a few metres away, yet still not hold him; touch him; kiss him? 

She let her head fall into her hands. 

She never should have come. 

* * *

****

Part 4 

Alana watched Angel closely as they sat in the Great Hall of the mansion, his face solemn and serious. 

"Repeat that for me?" She said, bewildered. 

He sighed and sat down. "I spent several hundred years in hell." 

She gaped at him. "How?" She whispered, her heart wrenching at the thought of Angel- her Angel- in hell. 

He looked away. "It's not her fault." He murmured, not meeting her eyes. 

Alana frowned in confusion.. "Not who's fault?" 

Angel didn't reply. 

Adrian was skimming through Giles' old watcher diaries, something he'd never done before, as Angel had had them locked up in the mansion's safe. He froze suddenly, raising his eyes and staring at Angel. "Buffy." Adrian whispered. "Buffy sent you." 

Alana felt her blood run cold, and then red hot with anger. "What?" She asked furiously. 

Angel blinked and slowly raised her eyes to meet Alana's intense gaze. "It's not her fault." He repeated, his voice lowered. 

"What? She just fell and *accidentally* pushed you into *hell*?"Alana sneered sarcastically. 

Angel stood up, walking over to the fire, staring into it with his back to her. 

"Buffy and I have a long and complicated history." He said, not turning around. 

Alana waited for him to continue, although she was seriously considering hunting Buffy down in the bedroom she was occupying and beating the hell out of her. Of Course, she'd been considering that scenario *before* she found out about the hell issue, so she knew it could wait. 

"In 1996 I was living in New York as a homeless person, feeding off rats and hiding in alleys during the daytime to survive." He knelt down in front of the fire, picking up a log and placing it carefully in the flames. He turned around to face them, though he was not really looking at him. "It was there that the Whistler found me." 

"The Whistler?" Alana asked, screwing up her nose in confusion. 

"Annoying little pimp demon." Cordelia said, startling them all as she walked through the doorway, settling on the rug in front of the fire. 

They all stared at her for a moment. After a few moments she noticed their attention. "What?" She asked, annoyed. "I know the story. I lived through it, remember?" 

Angel shrugged and continued with the story. "He made me an offer. Be someone, or be no-one." He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "He directed me to LA, where I saw Buffy. 16 years old and unaware of the darkness that was about to invade her life." He smiled sadly. "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Innocent and open, smiling in the sunshine." 

Cordelia lifted a finger and pointed at Angel's face. "See that? It's commonly termed as Buffy face." 

Alana glared at her, suddenly terrified by an expression she had seen on Angel's face a million times. 

"Anyway, I saw her called. I followed her around in LA for a few months, then she was expelled from school-" 

"Why?" Alana asked. "Why was she expelled from school?" 

"Ooh! I know this one!" Cordelia cried. "She burnt down the school gym." 

Angel went on, explaining how they had met, their first kiss, the prophecy that predicted her death, and then described the timid beginnings of their relationship. 

"On her 17th birthday, I lost my soul." He said. There was a long pause. 

"How?" Adrian asked, not having read that volume of Giles' diaries. 

"Happiness clause." Cordelia said, munching on a carrot stick. "Buffy and Angel go pelvic, Angel goes homicidal." 

"Is that true?" Alana asked Angel. 

He nodded. "As Angelus....I'm a monster. Cruel and Cold, vicious, sadistic." He looked down guiltily. "The morning after we...you know....I was horrible. She didn't know I wasn't me.... I taunted her, made her think that she wasn't...good...you know, in bed. Made her think I didn't love her..." He turned away from them again. 

"It went on for months. I'd follow her around, threaten her and her friends. I'd sneak into her room at night, leaving sketches of her. Angelus' emotions... they're mine, just...perverted. She was my obsession. I wanted to break her before I turned her, but it proved a challenge. I killed her schoolmates, snapped Giles' girlfriends neck and left her in his bed.... but she survived. " 

Alana watched the sorrow on Cordelia's face as Angel told his story, and found herself feeling, for the first time, sorry for the group of people who had been shoved into her life. To have your friend turn on you like that... it was a horrible thought. 

"She couldn't kill him." Cordelia said quietly. "She tried, God, she tried, but at the last minute, she always faltered. Always looked into his eyes and for a moment, remembered Angel as he should've been, the loving, gentle, boyfriend who spent his time protecting her instead of destroying her." 

"One day, the sarcophagus of Acathla was unearthed." Angel started speaking again. "We- Spike, Drusilla and I- stole the sarcophagus, planning to awaken Acathla." He shook his head. "The world would've been sucked into hell." 

"Around this time, Buffy found the disk containing Angel's cure." Cordelia said. "Jenny had translated the curse, but never got the chance to tell anyone cos Angelus got a little snap-happy." She paused and turned to Angel. "She says hello by the way." She waved a perfectly manicured hand in the air. "Anyway, Willow decided she'd do it. The first time, she was sorta interrupted by Angel's vampire cronies, who kidnapped Giles. Willow ended up in hospital, and Buffy went to kill Angel." She grew solemn. "Willow decided to try the spell again." 

"Buffy showed up at the Mansion just as I was about to complete the ritual to awaken Acathla. She was working with Spike, and apparently her mother had found out about Buffy being the Slayer." He paused. "She didn't react too well." He shook his head. "Anyway, Spike and Buffy were fighting off my minions, and didn't see me pull the sword from Acathla's chest. They finished with the minions, and Buffy came after me. She was about to stab me, when Willow completed the spell. My soul was returned." 

"But it was too late..." Adrian whispered, catching on to where this was leading. 

Angel nodded. "The porthole to hell had already been opened. My blood was sacrificed to open it, and my blood needed to be sacrificed to close it." 

They sat in silence, Angel collecting his thoughts before continuing. 

"I didn't know what was going on. I noticed she was hurt, and that's all that mattered. So I hugged her, and she kissed me, and told me she loved me, asked me to close my eyes.... and killed me." 

Alana blinked back her tears. "So what did she do?" 

Cordelia answered. "Her mother had told her not to come back if she left the house...Of course, Buffy had to leave the house, or the world would have gone to hell." She said , rolling her eyes. "You know, I never did like her Mom..." She said, drifting away for a moment before returning her concentration to the conversation. "Buffy disappeared for months. When she got back... we weren't all that understanding." Cordelia admitted. "We didn't know...." 

They spent the next several hours telling their tale, needing for Alana to ease up on Buffy, just a little, if only for Angel's peace of mind. 

* * *

****

Part 5 

Alana stretched the covers up to her chin, settling into her bed in the lonely darkness. 

She couldn't get the way Angel had looked when he spoke of Buffy out of her mind. The longing that filled his eyes as he spoke of seeing her called. The pain that had settled in when the subject of her 17th birthday and the months that followed was brought up. The deep sadness as he spoke of leaving her, of walking away after her graduation. 

Alana sighed, hating that he had loved so deeply in his lifetime. 

Hated even more that it was Buffy that he had loved. 

She and Buffy were in competition for everything, it seemed. 

Who Angel loved more. Who had the blondest hair. Who was the strongest slayer. 

It hurt, a lot, that Angel had never mentioned these people to her before. These supposedly great warriors who he had worked with. 

Who had been his friends. 

It hurt that he hadn't mentioned that he had been heavily involved with a Slayer, who was, apparently, the strongest in history. 

She knew why he hadn't, of course. It was obviously painful for him to talk about. She knew, also that maybe he had been trying to protect her from it. From his painful past with a woman he loved. 

She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come and drag her away from her unsettling thoughts. Thoughts of Angel in hell. Thoughts of Angel without a soul. Thoughts of Angel leaving her. 

If she was truthful, she didn't know which was the worst. 

****

Angel leaned against the doorway, cocking his head to the side as he watched Buffy sleep, her nose screwing up occasionally as if in concentration. The action was so simple, so sweet that it filled him with a deep desire that he had trouble pushing away. 

Sighing, he turned and walked out of the room, knowing that if he spent one more moment watching her in her peaceful slumber, his resolve would break. 

****

Spike's eyes followed him as he walked into the main room, cocking his head to the side. 

Angel glanced at him. "What?" He asked testily. 

"Angel and the Slayer, sitting in a tree. _K*I*S*S*I*N*G_" He drawled. 

Angel sat down heavily. "Shut the hell up, Spike." He growled. "Buffy and I are over. Of the past. Finite." 

"Oh, Please, Soul Boy." Spike rolled his eyes. "Alana's not around now. You don't have to pretend that the mere sight of her doesn't make your head all light and tingly, your body go all jelly like, your skin start feeling too-" He cut himself off abruptly when Angel raised his eyebrows and gave him a funny look. 

"You know what I'm saying. You still love her, and always will." Spike said. 

Angel sighed. "It's too hard Spike. No matter how much I love her...." 

"No matter how much she loves you?" Spike inquired. 

Angel's eyes fell to the floor. "It doesn't matter. Too many people will get hurt." 

"Alana?" Spike asked, watching the man he had come to think of as a friend nod. 

"It'll hurt more the longer you leave it." Spike said wisely. 

Angel raised his head. "Since when do you care?" He asked. 

Spike shrugged. "You're all my friends. 'Sides, I don't know how much longer I can watch you two and your googly eyes." 

Angel stared at him. Was he right? 

Angel shook his head, needing time to find his answers. 

* * *

****

Part 6 

Buffy padded out of the guest room half an hour later, awakened by the miniscule sound of Angel moving around in one of the small storage rooms that the mansion contained. She tiptoed to the door, not wanting to wake the others. 

Angel was kneeling in front of a large wooden chest, staring intently at Mr Gordo. 

"What is your fascination with that pig?" Buffy asked, smiling when he jumped, startled. 

He stood slowly, handing it to her and shrugging. 

Her eyes fell on the open chest behind them. "Wow. It's like a shrine of all things me." 

Angel would have blushed, had he the ability. 

She grinned. "Don't suppose Mr Pointy is in there somewhere?" 

He nodded, picking up the stake and tossing it to her. She caught it easily, slipping it in the waistband of her pants before settling on the floor, tugging on his arm. He sat down next to her. 

"I can't believe you kept all this stuff, Achmed." She muttered, picking up a photo frame containing a picture of her, Xander and Willow in the park one day. 

He gave her a sheepish half-smile. "I couldn't let it go." 

"You missed us. Understandable." Buffy reassured him. "We missed you." 

His brown eyes met her green ones. 

"*I* missed you." Buffy whispered. 

His face crumpled slightly for a moment. "I wanted to go with you." He said, his voice lowered. 

Buffy shook her head sadly. "I didn't want to leave you." 

"I know." Angel replied, looking down. There was a pause, and when he spoke again, his voice was careful, unsure. "What's it like?" 

Buffy watched him for a moment, confused, before catching on. "Heaven?" She asked, studying him. 

He nodded. 

"It's strange." Buffy said, twisting her hands. "It's like....It creates places that your head, or your heart connects with happiness...with the better times in your life.A few details are different...Like, the library. It's one of our places, but it's sunnier, and the chairs are more comfortable. And there are always jelly donuts." 

He chuckled. 

"I...I also have my room, as it was when I was 16 years old...the butterflies, the soft toys...the window always open in case you decided to drop by..." 

Angel smiled at the memory, reaching out to brush a piece of her hair from her eyes, knowing in his heart that the simple gesture was dangerous, but unable to ignore the compulsion to do so. 

Her hair fascinated him; The way it shimmered even in the darkness, as if it generated it's own sunlight. The silky feel of it on his fingers, and the apple scent that always accompanied it's movement. 

She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "I watched you, you know." 

He frowned in confusion. "Huh?" 

"I watched you. All the time. I'd watch you until I couldn't bear to see you anymore because it hurt too much that you weren't there." 

"Oh." He said, growing still. "That's why you weren't surprised by Alana." 

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. She's nice." 

Angel's face became pained. "She is." 

"But?" 

"She's not you." 

Buffy stared at him, her lips trembling. "Now's not our time, Angel. We have to be strong...." 

"I'm not strong." Angel replied. 

"Me either. And this conversation isn't helping." 

A heavy silence fell over them, each refusing to look at the other. 

Buffy growled after a moment, and Angel glanced up at her quickly, confused. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned. 

She threw her hands up. "I need clothes." 

Angel nearly chuckled at the rather obvious change of conversation. 

He bit his lips. "Why?" 

"Well, I didn't really pack a suitcase for this trip." She said, rolling her eyes. "And there is *no way* I'm wearing this every day." She gestured to the white tank top and black pants she wore. 

He watched her for a moment, considering her dilemma. Finally, he smiled. "Couldn't have that." He murmured. "There's a 24 hour mall ten minutes away." 

She grinned, clapping her hands. "Let's go." 

He stood, extending his hand to help her up. 

She took it, brushing away the rush of desire she felt at his touch 

* * *

****

Part 7 

Buffy smiled as they entered the mall, the bright lights contrasting with the early morning darkness. She grinned over at Angel and Spike. 

"Ok, this is something I never thought I'd do.? '´ She laughed. 

Spike looked at her strangely. "Huh? ´ 

"Go midnight shopping with two of the world's most infamous vampires. '´ 

Spike shrugged. "³What, did you think we'd go during the day? '´ 

She thought about this for a moment. 

Spike grinned and gave her a satisfied nod. "See? '´ 

She giggled. 

They all knew Spike was official chaperon. It was dangerous for Angel and Buffy to be alone. 

They all knew it. 

Stuff happened. 

Passions rose. 

Desire roared. 

And it killed them to ignore it. 

Even now, with Spike standing firmly in between them, Buffy could feel Angel. 

It was torture. 

**** 

Angel gazed at Buffy through the corner of his eye as she rummaged through the rack of clothing. 

She picked up a red tank top, holding it up to get his approval. 

He groaned in his mind. If she was going to be walking around in these outfits, it was definitely going to be hard to keep his mind off the sweet, warm flesh that lay beneath. 

She noticed that he had drifted off into imagination land and cocked an eyebrow. 

"Having fun? '´ She asked, amused. 

He snapped back to reality. "No. '´ He muttered. 

She took his irritation to be in relation to the shopping. "Oh, come on. Shopping ain 't that bad! '´ 

He shrugged. "I guess. '´ 

"That's the spirit. '´ She said dryly. 

He chuckled. "Sorry. It's been a long day. '´ 

"I'll bet. '´ 

"Hey Slayer! '´ Spike called. She turned and walked over to him. He held up a spiked leather collar. "How bout this? '´ 

She smiled. "Sure. '´ She took it from him. "If I was an extra in an S&M movie. '´ 

She threw it away and he shrugged. "Worth a try. '´ 

The trio strolled out of the shop. 

"It 's amazing how many people are here in the middle of the night.'´ Buffy commented. 

Spike shrugged. "Half of em are probably vampires, or demons of some sort. '´ 

:Yay. '´ Buffy muttered. "I'm in full 'see no evil ' mode. '´ 

"You sure about that? '´ Angel asked, cocking his head in the direction of a small jewelry cart not far away from them. 

"Faith. '´ Buffy murmured, anger flaring up in her as she watched the brunette flirting with some poor defenseless kid. 

Angel's eyes darkened, and the three of them stalked up to where she stood. 

They stood behind her, arms crossing their arms. 

Buffy cleared her throat when Faith didn't notice their presence. 

Faith groaned. "You always gotta poop the party, huh B? '´ She said, turning around. 

"It s an addiction. '´ Buffy replied. 

"I was just playing nice with the other boys and girls. '´ 

"Save it Faith. '´ Buffy said. "If you disappear right now, I won't kick your ass to an unrecognizable pulp. '´ 

Faith smiled coldly. "You 'll get yours. '´ She promised, before turning and heading for the exit. 

Buffy frowned after her, annoyed that her pleasant night of shopping had been interrupted. 

"Angel, man, I liked her! '´ The boy Faith had been talking to cried. 

Angel shook his head. "See how much you like her when she's pulling your intestines out with a with a switchblade. '´ 

"She's evil? '´ The kid asked. 

"Extremely. '´ Buffy replied. 

The kid stared at her. "Who are you? '´ 

"This is the Slayer, Rosso. '´ Spike replied. "Ok'´ Ross replied, thoroughly confused. 

"It's a long story. '´ Angel told the kid, a rather new addition to the current Slayerettes. "Let's go get something to eat and I'll tell you there. '´ 

As they walked off in the direction of the food court, Buffy lagged behind a little, still uneasy from her encounter with Faith 

* * *

****

Part 8 

Faith walked across the parking lot, her scowl darkening with each passing second. 

Things could have been different. 

She knew that. 

If she'd just played along, been the good little slayer, followed the rules. 

Buffy followed them. 

Ok, so maybe not all of them. 

Screwing a vamp? I'm thinking that's gotta be pretty much No 1 on bad things list. Even if he did have a soul, and was lusciously fuckable. 

"But did anyone ever say she was bad? No! But the second I kill a few people, I'm like this big villain." She muttered to herself. 

A cold smile spread across her lips. No mind. I like being a villain. There was a dark power that accompanied being evil; A new form of adrenaline that made you feel as if you could do anything at all. 

Sometimes, when her knife was sliding through flesh- any flesh, good, bad, human or demon- it felt like she was flying. Like she had separated from her body, and left all her problems, all her pain, behind. 

Other people's pain was the best anesthetic. 

****

Ross stared at Buffy. "Wow." He glanced at Angel. "This little girl did all that?" 

Buffy glared at him. "Watch who you're calling a little girl." 

"You've seen Alana kick some demon derriere." Spike rolled his eyes. "She's as tiny as Blondie." 

"You'd think after a hundred and fifty years that he'd learn my name." Buffy commented. 

Angel smirked. "He hasn't got many brain cells left." 

"Eh! I resent that!" Spike cried. 

Buffy snickered. 

"Ok. This is one of the weirdest situations I've ever been in." Ross said. 

"Really?" Buffy said. She glanced at Angel. "Is he kidding?" 

"He's new." Angel replied, nodding slightly. 

"Ahh." She studied Ross for a minute. "Well, kid: You ain't seen nothin' yet." 

****

Alana jolted awake as she felt the presence of another person in her bedroom. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see an older girl with curly chestnut blonde hair falling over her shoulders, a tiny black tank top showing off her ample cleavage. A pair of black leather pants completed the look, but it was the eyes that wigged Alana. 

They were dark, and tainted with only the slightest hint of human emotion. 

Pity the emotion was malice.

Instinctively, Alana knew this was Faith. 

She sat up slowly. "What do you want?" 

"To see what your insides look like." Faith said in an overly dramatic villains whisper before snickering. 

"Funny." Alana rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry. Always wanted to use one of those cliched movie lines." Faith replied, with false friendliness. She circled Alana's bed, gazing at her, evaluating her. 

"God, it's like Buffy the second." Faith said in disgust. "Shoulda known Angel would go for a mirror image of her." 

"Buffy and I don't look that much alike!" Alana protested. 

Faith sneered. "It's the eyes. So innocent....what do they look like when you're going in for the kill, though?" She shook her head and snorted. "Innocence is lost, and you're just like me." 

"I'm not like you." Alana replied icily. 

"That's what B said. Course, a few weeks later she was shoving a knife in my stomach to keep her boy alive, so I think maybe she was wrong." 

"If that's true, it was for a reason. Buffy wouldn't kill for no reason." 

"God, she's been here two minutes and you're already on the Buffy Brigade." 

Alana ignored her. "If you want to survive, I suggest you get out of my room right now." 

"You're not ready." Faith replied, walking to the window, looking back. "Yet." 

In moments, all that remained where Faith had been was an empty window, the blinds blowing softly in the wind. 

****

Buffy removed a black silk shirt from her bag, holding it up for Willow's approval. 

Willow grinned. "I like." 

Cordelia looked over from where she was filing her nails. "I can't believe you didn't wake me." 

Buffy shrugged. "Didn't think you guys'd be up for a 3am shopping spree. Sorry." 

"So did you and Angel make with the smoochies yet?" Cordy asked, throwing the file down and leaned forward, ready for Buffy to dish. 

Buffy shook her head. "No. And we're not going to." 

"Oh, please. You're telling me, that after 150 years of not seeing each other, not touching each other, you're not gonna do anything? Even though you know his soul is permanent?" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She turned around and started folding up her new clothing. "What Angel and I have now is purely platonic." She threw her shirt down and spun around to face Cordy. "Was I convincing?" She asked in a small voice. 

"Not in the slightest bit." Oz said, looking up from the magazine he was reading. "Sorry Buff." 

Buffy sighed. "What am I gonna do, guys?" 

Her only answer was silence. 

* * *

****

Part 9

Alana ran a hand through her blonde hair as she stalked into the Mansion at 10am. It had taken her an hour to get back to sleep after Faith had dropped in for a little chat the night before. 

There was something so...unbalanced about Faith. She was creepy. 

Ok, she was scary. 

Terrifying. 

The cold friendliness she displayed. The angry glint in her eye. The twisted smile. 

Alana shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. 

She walked into the great hall, repressing a scowl when she saw the others lazing around on Angel's furniture. 

Buffy and Angel were sparring in front of the fireplace, and Alana had to take a moment to watch Buffy's fluid movements and powerful strikes. 

It killed her to admit it, but she had to admire Buffy. As a fighter, anyway. 

She grabbed Angel's shoulders, flipping him over, and jumping on him, straddling his waist. 

Alana wasn't sure she liked her in that position. 

It didn't matter, because they weren't in it long. Buffy brought her hand downward, as if she were holding a stake, and then smiled. 

"Loser." She grinned, jumping off Angel. 

He glared at her. "I think you broke my ribs." 

She winced, and gave him an apologetic smile, shrugging. "You'll heal." 

He nodded. "I think I already did." 

He was the first to notice Alana's presence in the doorway. "Alana. Hi." He said, walking over to stand near her. 

She gave him a small smile. "Hi Angel." She looked around at the group. "I don't remember all your names, but hi." 

A few of them gave small waves. 

"Hey, Alana." Buffy said, a not entirely forced half smile on her face. 

They studied each other, a silent agreement passing between them. 

In that moment, Alana trusted Buffy. She wasn't sure what Buffy and Angel felt for each other now, though their was no doubt in her mind that they still felt *something*. 

But she knew that Buffy wasn't out to destroy her. 

Knew that if something did happen between her and Angel, that it was out of passion, rather than a desire to hurt Alana. To beat Alana. 

Alana smiled and nodded back, signaling that she knew they weren't in competition 

Then she looked back at Angel, who was watching the pair uneasily. 

"I had a little visit from Faith." She announced. 

Angel groaned. 

"Nice girl. Little Psychotic." She went on. 

"You're telling us." Xander muttered. 

"What did she say?" Willow asked, frowning. 

Alana's eyes darkened. "Compared me to Buffy." She met Buffy's eyes. "She says we're just like her." 

"We're not." Buffy said angrily. "Never forget that." 

"What else?" Angel asked, placing a hand on Alana's shoulder. 

Buffy looked away from the simple gesture. 

"She said...she said I wasn't ready yet." 

Giles shook his head. "It's her that's not ready." 

"She's not done playing her little mind games." Willow agreed. 

Buffy watched them for a moment before turning back to Alana. "It look's like you've just been called into play." She cocked her head to the side. "You up to it?" 

Alana stared back at her, lips twitching into a smile. 

"I'm game." 

* * *

****

Part 10 

Buffy watched from the doorway as Angel practiced Tai-Chi, the muscles in his back rippling in time with his movements. He raised his hands, slowly moving them outward, his great concentration rendering him oblivious to her watchful gaze. 

She closed her eyes, silently remembering him teaching her, not long after he returned from hell. He had covered her hands with his own, his arms around her smaller body, guiding her movements. 

They had almost kissed that time. 

Almost lost control. 

Buffy had hated that they needed control. 

She found it unfair that two people, so utterly in love, couldn't share a simple kiss, but someone could pick someone up in a bar and sleep with them so easily, with so little consequences. 

They had been punished for feeling so deeply. 

Where was the justice in that? 

Buffy almost laughed at herself, then. 

There was no real justice in their world. 

Where was the justice when an Eight Year Old boy went hungry because his mother lost all their money gambling? Where was the justice when a beautiful young woman was hired for her looks, rather than her ability? Where was the justice when a innocent soul was punished for the wrongs of the demon which killed him? 

In Buffy's eyes, justice no longer existed. 

****

Adrian jumped as he heard Alana's voice ring out through the library, his movement sending papers flying onto the floor. 

"You startled me." He said, raising a hand to his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat. 

She gave him an apologetic smile. 

"I was going through Giles' Watcher's Diaries." He told her, placing it down. "Interesting reading." 

"How so?" She asked lightly, perching on the admissions counter. 

"Well, they've shed some light on the characters of our preternatural friends, for one thing." 

"Angel and Spike?" Kressa asked, leaning her chin on her hand. 

Adrian gave an absentminded nod. "It seems Spike was quite the villain until...1999. He was captured by a highly secretive operation called the Initiative after that, and can't hurt anyone anymore. They never found out exactly why." 

"We know all that." Lee said, rolling his eyes. "We want some *real* dirt." 

"Real Dirt???" Adrian asked, glancing down at the book. There were a fair few little fact in these books about Angel and Buffy that he was sure Alana *never* wanted to know. 

Like the fact that Angel and Buffy had made a habit of sharing dreams... 

Like the fact that Buffy had forced Angel to feed from her when Faith had attempted to poison him... 

Like the fact that Angel had given up his humanity for her. 

Alana had been stunned enough by the story that Angel had told them the night before.... 

Had it only been a night??? To Adrian it felt like much, much, more. 

He had spent all his time since 'The Scooby Gang' had shown up researching them, and he had to admit, found what he read largely impressive. 

Now, almost twenty four hours later, he was still on a slight 'watchers-high' from the rush of information he had absorbed. He was itching to speak to them about the afterlife, and the ghost roads that Buffy had briefly mentioned. 

"Yeah. Come on, Dish." Kelly leaned forward. 

He sighed and turned away from them, hiding his eyes from Alana. "The Watcher's Diaries are an important source of knowledge. They are not here for your amusement. 

He felt Alana's hand on his arm, and slowly lifted his eyes to hers. 

"It talks about them, doesn't it?" She asked quietly, referring to Buffy and Angel. 

He bit his lip and nodded. 

"That bad, huh?" Kressa winced. 

Adrian dropped his eyes to the floor. "If she wants him back...." 

Alana smiled sadly, accepting the truth she had known since the moment that Buffy spoke. 

"I'm pretty much out of the picture." 

* * *

****

Part 11 

Angel slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was being watched. 

__

Buffy.... 

He turned around, and sure enough, there she was, smiling sadly at him. They stood there a moment, not speaking, but somehow communicating on a different level. 

Angel reached out a hand, smoothing her blonde hair away from her face. She moaned at his touch, the icy chill of his hand contrasting nicely with her own warm skin. 

"I think it's just sinking in that you're actually here." He murmured, and she opened her eyes. 

Unconsciously, they were moving closer and closer to each other, until there was a gap of but a few centimeters between them. 

"We're doing it again." Buffy whispered, blinking her green eyes at him. 

Angel stared back at her, swallowing. He could smell her in the air. Her scent hadn't changed over time. It was still exactly the same as it was when he first saw her, a comforting blend of sugar and spice, laced with the aroma of her blood; Strong, warm and sensual. He could feel her hot breath on his cold face, and he slipped his arms around her waist, leaning his face close to hers. 

"I'm really supposed to care, I know..." He replied softly before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, running his hands up her back, caressing her neck, luxuriating in the feel of her flesh.... 

Buffy smiled against Angel's mouth, biting down softly on his lower lips, nibbling at the sweet flesh. She twined her arms around his neck, and felt his strong hands supporting her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He spun them around, pushing her against the wall, moving his mouth down her neck, taking tiny nips at the skin, licking the vein that pulsed behind her ear. 

Buffy sighed in pleasure, digging her fingers into his back. 

Suddenly, she couldn't remember why they hadn't done this before. 

****

The rest of the group sat in the great hall, lounging around together, flicking through magazines or going over new spells. 

They all looked up quickly when a loud **BANG** sounded from the other room. 

They stared at the wall for a moment. 

"Finally." They muttered in unison. 

Cordelia held a hand out. "Pay Up." 

****

Buffy joined them 45 minutes later, straightening her shirt and blushing. She sat down, pretending not to notice the amused stares directed at her. 

Finally, she growled, and looked up petulantly. "What?" 

"Have Fun?" Cordy asked, counting her money with an enormous smile on her face. 

"Why, Miss Chase, I have no idea what you're talking about." Buffy said innocently. 

Doyle raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh." He leaned in close to her. "Your hickey is showing." 

She tugged at her collar. "Better?" 

He gave a small nod, and she leaned against him, resting her head on her friend's shoulder, murmuring to herself. 

"We just crossed the line." A slow, wicked grin settled onto her face. "But it was worth it." 

****

When Angel joined the group, Buffy was fast asleep on Doyle's shoulder. He did his best not to let his gaze linger on her, sitting down next to Willow and picking up a magick book from her pile. 

He flicked the page open, scanning the words but not comprehending them. 

He could still feel Buffy's touch on his skin, the ghost of her kisses lingering on his neck. He growled quietly to himself, blinking, attempting once again to focus on the binding spell in front of him. 

"Dead Boy got lucky, Dead Boy got lucky...." Xander chanted quietly, not looking up from his stake sharpening. 

Angel groaned and buried his head in his hands. "You all know?" 

"We heard." Cordelia told him, smiling mischievously. "You guys really like to break stuff, huh?" 

Willow patted Angel on the back. "Your secrets safe with us." 

"What secret???" Alana asked, appearing in the doorway. 

All fell silent, except Xander, who grinned casually. "Angel shot JFK." 

Angel stared at him for a moment. "I don't think Alana knows who JFK is, Xander." 

"So she won't care that you shot him then, will she?" Xander teased. 

Angel rolled his eyes, but Alana stared at them all in confusion. 

"Who the hell is JFK?" 

****

Buffy blinked her eyes open groggily, raising her head to smile at Doyle. 

He glanced down at her. "Evenin, Sleepy." He drawled, his Irish accent lilting and comforting to her tired ears. 

"I hope I didn't drool on you." She murmured. 

He studied his sleeve. "Nope. Drool free." 

She nodded, turning to gaze at the mismatched group of people around her. 

Cordelia, Kressa, and Anya were discussing the fashion in a modern issue of Cosmo, Cordelia picking out the faults in certain outfits, and Kressa agreeing wholeheartedly. 

Lee, Willow, Wesley, Adrian and Giles were poring through magick books, taking notes on spells that they could use against Faith. 

Oz was explaining to Ross the intricacies of a complicated guitar riff, and Spike was half heartedly listening to that. 

Kelly and Xander were discussing Comics over a bowl of M&Ms, occasionally offering the bowl around. 

But it wasn't any of them that caught her attention.   
It was Angel and Alana, sitting on the sofa together. 

They were going through a crusty old book, and Alana was smiling, her hand resting on Angel's leg. 

Doyle followed her gaze, noting the mix of jealousy and shame that flickered in her eyes, before settling on an emotion. 

Hurt. 

She was in serious pain, and he watched as her whole body tensed up. She stood slowly. 

"Excuse me." She said briskly, looking away from his grey eyes. "I need to go kill something." 

"Now, Buffy..." He murmured, but she was already out of the room, moving at lightning speed. 

Angel raised his head, for the first time noticing that Buffy had woken. 

His eyes rested on the door for a moment, and then at Alana, sitting so close to him. 

He swallowed guiltily. 

What had he gotten himself into? 

* * *

****

Part 12 

Buffy wiped furiously at her eyes as she walked through the cemetery, biting her lip. 

It had hurt so badly to see Angel so cozy with Alana so soon after they had made love. 

It felt like she was dying. 

Hadn't it meant anything to him?? 

She knew it had.She knew he still loved her...just maybe not enough. 

She took a deep, hitching breath, attempting to calm herself. 

If Angel wanted Alana....let him have her. She hoped they were very happy. 

She let out a high pitched laugh that sounded foreign to her own ears. She sounded bitter, and a little hysterical. She made a face, but couldn't stop laughing, even when she felt the presence behind her. 

"Wow, B." Faith said casually, raising an eyebrow and leaning against a tree. "You've gone insane." 

Buffy held a hand to her stomach, finally calming herself. 

"Pot, Kettle." She replied, her lips twitching. 

Faith snorted. "I'm very much sane, thank you." She circled Buffy. "In that I'm not standing in the middle of a graveyard laughing like a hyena on acid." 

"Yeah, well, excuse me if for once I just wanna let go." Buffy muttered angrily. "What do you care. anyway?" 

"Really, B. I'm concerned." Faith said in mock sympathy. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone, Faith." 

"What happened, B? Angel and Alana get a little groiny?" 

Buffy glared at her. "No." 

"But it is to do with Alana, though. Don't lie to me, B." She smiled coldly. "It's gotta be torture for you, huh? Seeing him with her...seeing him touch her....seeing her touch him..." Faith whispered breathily. 

Buffy set her mouth in an emotionless line. "No." 

"No what?" Faith repeated. "Like I'm gonna believe that you're perfectly fine with this. You've got a nasty jealous streak, B. You nearly killed me after I touched your man." 

Buffy shook her head. "Slightly different circumstances, Faith." She sighed. "You're not gonna go away 'til I admit it are you? And you aren't going to attack me...." 

Faith shrugged. "Well, you never know. If you sound whiny enough I might just have to throw a punch." 

"Fine." Buffy said angrily. "It feels like I'm drowning again, ok? I can't breathe. I'm being torn apart from the inside out, and there ain't nothing I can do about it." She was yelling now, her arms thrown out wide. 

Faith studied her. "Sure there is. Go back and claim what's yours." She smiled wickedly. "Want, take, have, B. Want, take, have." 

She turned and stalked into the shadows, leaving Buffy standing alone. 

"I already did." She whispered. "It didn't work." 

****

Alana watched Angel as he stared at the doorway forlornly. 

She knew what he was struggling with. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. 

He was trying to work out a nice way to break up with her. 

She closed her eyes, knowing that he cared for her. 

But he loved Buffy, it was clear. 

She took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to do would possibly be one of the hardest things, like, ever. 

If you love somebody, set them free; 

"Angel, I think we should talk." She said determinedly. 

* * *

****

Part 13 

Alana swallowed as she saw Buffy sitting on a swing in the park, gently rocking back and forth. She steadied herself, slowly approaching the older Slayer. 

Buffy lifted her head slightly, meeting Alana's eyes. 

"You've been crying." Buffy said, worry evident in her voice. 

"So have you." Alana replied. 

Buffy watched her, and Alana sighed, sinking into the swing next to Buffy's. 

"I broke up with Angel." Alana told her, scuffing the toe of her sneaker in the dirt. 

Buffy looked up quickly. "Why?" 

Alana snorted. "I like Angel Buffy. But he loves you. And there ain't no way I'm gonna be in a relationship where I'm constantly in the shadow of his ex-girlfriend. Uh-uh. No way. I have some self esteem, thankyou very much!" 

Buffy smiled at her slightly. "Good to hear." 

Alana grinned at her easily. "Especially cos it leaves him open to you, huh?" 

Buffy eyed her suspiciously. "You're handling this *way* too well." 

Alana shrugged. "The way I figure it, there ain't time to worry about it. It wasn't meant to be for Angel and I." She smiled faintly. "There'll be other guys." 

"Wow. I was never that mature." 

Alana laughed, the happy sound rapidly turning into a sob. 

"Oh, Alana...." Buffy said quietly, unable to find the words to comfort her sister slayer. 

Instead, she knelt in front of the girl, wrapping her arms around her and rocking back and forth. 

__

Never should have come.... 

****

Buffy strode into the mansion an hour later. 

Alana had cried in her arms for what seemed like an eternity before giving Buffy a watery smile, advising her not to waste a precious second of the time she had with Angel. 

Buffy planned on following her advice. 

She found him alone in his bedroom, asleep with a book in his hands. She smiled softly, watching in fascination as his face twitched in his sleep. Her eyes swept over his bare chest, admiring the creamy flesh. 

She took a step towards the bed, kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her silk blouse before slipping under the covers with him, snuggling up to his chest. An arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer, but he didn't stir. 

She grinned, kissing his Adams Apple before sinking into a deep sleep. 

****

Angel woke slowly when the weight on his chest shifted. 

He blinked an eye open to see Buffy, burrowing her tiny head into his chest, on of her small hands lying palm down over his abdomen. 

__

Okaaay.... 

He didn't remember her joining him, but shrugged that fact off, kissing her forehead and leaning his cheek against her hair. 

He felt her hand move on his stomach, her thumb moving back and forth as she drifted back to awareness. 

She lifted her head, staring at him through a veil of silken blonde hair. 

"Come here often?" She murmured, grinning. 

He chuckled. "How long have you been here?" 

She shrugged. "Few Hours I guess." 

"I can't believe I didn't wake up." 

"Hey! You're not the only one who can be stealthy." Buffy responded. propping herself up on her elbows. 

Angel grinned, grabbing her and rolling over. He sat above her, a mischeivous grin adorning his dark features. He moved his hands in frenzied circles across her abdomen, smiling when he felt her start to wriggle. 

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore, erupting in giggles. She caught his hands. 

"Stop. Please Stop!" She begged through her laughter. 

Finally, he showed some mercy and grew still, gazing down at her with a small smile. 

"You still my girl?" He asked in a whisper. 

A radiant smile broke out on her face. "Always." She leaned up, touching her lips to hers softly at first, then increasingly more passionately. 

She giggled against his lips. "Always." 

* * *

****

Part 14 

Buffy stretched and strolled out to the main hall, careful not to wake her sleeping lover. She sang softly under her breath, walking to the window and peeking out the blinds. It was a stunning day outside, the world alive with colour and sound. She smiled softly to herself, knowing that she'd rather be living in a monochrome world than a world without Angel. 

A voice behind her startled her, making her jump in fright. 

"Mornin' Buffy. Sleep Well?" Doyle smiled, handing her a cup of coffee. 

"Sleep? I was supposed to sleep?" Buffy replied with a grin. "Where are the others?" 

"Out and About. They're giving our young new friends the tour of Sunnydale." 

"Tour?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Haven't they lived here their entire lives?" 

"It's more of a what demon did what where tour." Doyle rolled his eyes. "They were comparing stories this morning. You missed it." 

Buffy closed her eyes, remembering Angel's soft kisses and whispered words. She opened one eyes, grinning lazily at Doyle. "Yet somehow I'll find the courage to live on." 

Doyle chuckled. "I take it you and Angel had fun, then." 

"Oh yeah. A whole lotta happiness goin' on there." 

"Ahh. Good to know." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Have you thought about what's gonna happen when we have to go back?" 

Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed. "I've been trying not to." She glanced at him. "Denial makes the world go round." 

He put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to tell him, Buffy. He has to be able to prepare." 

She looked at him with sad eyes. "You can't prepare for heartbreak, Doyle." 

"I know, love." 

They sat in companionable silence, working out the situations in their heads. 

****

Faith smiled as her knife slid through the young man's flesh, catching on bone before slicing evenly through. There was nothing quite like the adrenaline rush of taking a life. Nothing like the tortured screams, the feeling of warm blood coating her small hands. 

She dropped the body limply to the ground, staring down at her work in satisfaction. 

This was what she excelled at. 

Faith had never felt special in her life, before that night. That night that had supposedly changed everything. 

It hadn't. 

The evil was inside of her, just waiting to be fired upon the world, oozing over it like a blanket of darkness. The events of that night had just given it the strength to free itself. 

As a girl, Faith had been pretty enough. She had blossomed into a beautiful teen.But she never had the funds, or the motivation, to keep up with the fashions. To stand out. She blended into the crowd, her face blurring so that she was just like everyone else. 

When she had been called, she had harboured a secret pleasure at being different from everyone else. 

Special. 

And then her watcher had started going on and on about *the* Buffy Summers. 

The Other Slayer. 

The one who had prevented apocalypse after apocalypse. 

The one who rendered William the Bloody a cripple and reduced the Master to a pile of ashes. 

The one who always shone just a little brighter than Faith. 

Faith had gone to Sunnydale expecting to find a rigid, personality challenged butch of a girl. 

And then Buffy showed up in the alley, with her laugh and her friends, and her... life. 

There was a spark in Buffy that Faith hadn't expected. It unsettled her. She had expected to at least be able to outcool Buffy. 

But no, this Slayer had street smarts. 

And then she found out about Angel. 

She had been more than a little shocked. This slayer, this legendary, respected slayer was in love with a vampire. 

Not just a vampire. Angelus, Scourge of Europe. A Master Vampire. 

Faith rotated her hands as she delved through her memories. 

She had found herself having... thoughts about Buffy. She still couldn't define if those were sexual thoughts, or romantic, or friendly, or just an overwhelming need to be...needed. 

Wanted. 

Loved. 

But Buffy never noticed. Never Knew. 

Faith had tried to bring Buffy out of her shell. 

When that had failed, she shut down almost completely. 

And a killer was born.

   [1]: mailto:starla@buffymail.com



	2. Come to Play 15-25

****

Disclaimers, etc, in Previous parts. 

Part 15 

"And that's where we killed the evil java fairy..." Xander said, pointing to a shadowy corner of the basketball courts. 

He led them around a corner and stopped short when he saw Faith standing thoughtfully over a dead boy, hands on her hips. 

"Alana...." He said quietly, and she came to stand next to him, her eyes burning in anger. 

"I know him." She replied. "Or...knew him." 

He just stared at her, knowing that nothing he could say could make it ok. 

"It's time for me to fight her." Alana said determinedly. 

Xander shook his head. "Not yet." Faith gave one last look at the body, nudged it with her foot, and then turned and walked away. 

"Let's follow her. See where she goes." Oz suggested. 

Xander nodded, and they slunk off together, following the brunette at a safe distance. 

****

Angel lay on his back, staring up at the high ceiling. 

He kept waiting for something to go wrong. Waiting for him to lose his soul. 

He knew that was what was bothering him. 

He didn't deserve to feel this happy. To experience this level of peace. 

But his soul wasn't going anywhere. Doyle had reassured him of that. 

He smiled, rolling over onto his stomach and falling into a deep sleep. 

****

__

Buffy sat in front of a burning fireplace, the dancing flames casting creepy shadows over the empty room. 

She felt a presence behind her. 

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, her voice cold and angry. 

"I wanted to chat." Faith replied, strolling over and leaning against the mantlepiece. 

"About?" 

"I don't remember." 

"I'm not in the mood for games, Faith." 

"Lighten up, B." Faith said, cocking her head to the side. "You're too tense." 

"I don't appreciate having my dreams manipulated." Buffy replied, glaring at her. "I was having a nice little fantasy involving Angel and chocolate mousse, and I really wanna get back to it." 

Faith snickered. "That's always been your problem, B. Too many unfulfilled fantasies." 

"I'll fulfill it. Just haven't had the chance yet." 

"I believe you." Faith replied. "But I wanted to make arrangements for our final battle. Chicken or Fish?" 

"You're insane." 

"You ever doubted it?" 

"On Occasion." Buffy replied, looking Faith squarely in the eye. "I think you just pretend to be off your rocker cos you're afraid." 

Faith glared at her. "It's a nice though, B, but I don't do fear." 

"Everyone has fears, Faith. You're just better at hiding yours than most people." 

"Whatever you say, B." Faith said confidently. "So what do you think my fear is, B?" 

Buffy studied her. "I'm still working on that one." 

"Well, a ballpark estimate." 

"Rejection. Getting close to people and then having them hurt you." She eyed Faith. "Something emotional like that." 

"Wrong." Faith replied, but her smile had wavered. 

She stared hard at Buffy. "'Til we meet again, B." 

* * *

****

Part 16 

Buffy jolted awake, blinking rapidly. She let out a long, deep breath. 

"You ok, Buffy?" Xander was leaning over her, looking into her eyes in concern. 

"Uh...I think so..." She slid into a sitting position, looking around the room. She'd fallen asleep on the couch. 

Alana was standing in the doorway, head cocked to the side. "What happened?" 

"Oh, Just Faith performing a little break and enter on my dreams." Buffy sighed. She stood. "I'm gonna go have a shower." She stood and slowly walked out of the room. 

Oz watched her go. "Should we tell her about the kid Faith killed?" 

"Do we have to?" Willowasked, biting her lip. "You know she'll only blame herself." 

"For what?" Angel walked into the room, pulling on a black knit t-shirt. 

"Faith killed Johnny Manson." Alana said, a tear trickling down her cheek. 

Angel took a step toward her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll stop her." 

She raised her head and stared at him levelly. "Yeah. But how many people are gonna die in the process?" 

****

Buffy closed her eyes and let the hot water run over her face and through her hair. 

When she first started slaying, she had showered a lot. Almost like she could wash her destiny away. Her tears would mingle with the water and soak into her skin. 

Her tears were part of her armour now. A reminder of pain; past and present; Of everything she had gone through; Of the friends she had mourned and the demons she had killed. 

They were a reminder of what she was fighting for. 

She thought about her dream, and what she had said to Faith. 

She knew that something she had said to Faith had been close to home. 

__

Human weakness never goes away... 

Faith was insecure. 

How could she use that?? Could she maybe convince Faith to turn over a new leaf? Buffy doubted it was possible. 

Even if it was, she needed to fight with her all. She knew from experience that if you hesitate in a fight you'd end up defeated. 

Especially when it came to Faith. 

****

When Faith woke up, she lifted a hand to her face and realized that her cheeks were soaked with tears. Her skin was soft and wet, hot in spite of the cold room. 

She'd been dreaming of her family again. 

Her little sister Macy, who had long black hair that she always wore in plaits. 

When Macy had died, Faith had left home. The little girl was the only thing keeping her in town. She'd been raped and murdered by their stepfather when Faith was 14. 

Faith shivered. She hadn't thought of Macy in a long time. 

It had been even longer since she had felt something other than anger, too. But she recognized the emotion swirling in her gut. 

It was sadness. 

She'd had a lot of experience with the feeling, before; When she was 3 years old and her father had died in a truck accident; When she was 9 and her best friend John had left town; Macy's tragic death; And the long, lonely stretch of time when her watcher had been killed. 

Faith cursed herself for her misery. 

__

You're strong, Dammit Faith! Don't back out now, can't back out now. Remember the power in darkness? Remember the knowledge that you're better than everyone else? Embrace it, Faith! Get past your fear, get past your feelings. And be free 

She smiled, a cold, evil curve. 

"Get ready to party, B." 

No matter what happened now, she'd be free. 

* * *

****

Part 17 

Alana rested her chin in her hands and tried to focus on the teacher droning on at the front of the classroom. She blinked, cursing herself for not sleeping the night before. 

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore, and she fell into a light sleep. 

**** 

__

She looked around the classroom, at the colours that seemed much hazier, much paler than usual. She looked down at herself, surprised to see that the red of her silk shirt was still vivid and clear. 

She leaned over to talk to Kressa, who was doodling slowly on the pad in front of her. 

"What's going on?" She whispered into her ear, but Kressa didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. "Kressa?" 

"She can't hear you." A cool, confident voice informed her. "No-one can hear you." 

Alana's head snapped up to see Faith, leaning on the teacher's desk, arms crossed casually across her stomach. 

"You can hear me." She replied after a moments pause. 

Faith smiled. "I don't count." She looked around the classroom. "This place hasn't changed since B's day." Faith walked around the classroom, watching the faces of the students around her. She knelt in front of Andy Synemeyer's desk, positioning her face only millimetres from his, pulling faces, baring her teeth. 

She saw Faith reach under the table, running her fingers up his thigh. 

He didn't even flinch. 

Alana's eyes widened. That was just disturbing. 

Faith grinned. "See?" 

She locked eyes with Alana, her smile growing cold. "I can do anything I want..." She ran her tongue up and down his cheek, biting on the flesh of his neck. 

Andy didn't blink. 

Faith stood up. "I could screw him silly right here and he wouldn't even notice." 

"This is a dream." Alana muttered. 

Faith smiled. "Bingo. You know you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for." 

Alana didn't reply. 

"I was sorry to hear you and Angel broke up." Faith told her, sounding anything but. "Man...you must feel so inadequate." 

"Not at all, actually." 

"Really? Angel's quite the prize piece." 

"True. Which explains why you went nuts when he didn't want you." 

"I wasn't all that interested in Angel." Faith sneered. 

"Still....he chose Buffy over you. He *rejected* you." Alana paused. "You have issues with rejection, don't you Faith?" 

Faith glared at her. What was it with Alana and Buffy? Everytime she tried to have a little fun with them they went all psycho-analytic on her. 

It was irritating. 

"What's it to you?" She replied cooly. 

"Answering a question with a question. A sure sign that I've struck a nerve." 

Faith's eyes narrowed. "If you think so." Faith shrugged. "I just dropped by to tell you to be ready." 

With that, Faith was gone. 

****

"So you have to leave when this is over?" Angel asked, his voice cracking. 

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, and nodded. 

"But..." He was at a loss for words. He'd known, subconsciously, that she couldn't stay there forever. 

But when hit with the reality... 

Just the thought of going back to life without her was unbearable. 

__

But we have to bear, right? No other choice.. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I should've told you sooner, I just..." 

He shook his head, pulling her into his embrace, crimson tears filling his own eyes. 

"I love you." He murmured, running his hands down her back, memorizing the feel of her silky skin. 

"I love you too." She replied, hitching in a breath. She pulled back, gazing into his eyes, wiping away the blood that marked his cheeks with her fingers, then resting her hand on his cheek. "I love you too." 

He covered her hand with his own, leaning into her touch. She stretched up and kissed him softly, then wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. 

"Once again we've been sucked into the black hole of despair." She whispered, burying her face in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. 

He closed his eyes, holding her tight. 

Trying to forget. 

* * *

****

Part 18 

Faith tumbled out of bed, siting up and looking around the room in a panic. She been dreaming of.... 

What had she been dreaming??? 

She concentrated hard, but was unable to recall even the smallest fragment of her nightmare. She groaned, collapsing against the stone floor, staring up at the ceiling, focusing on one of the cracks, trying to ignore the tiny ball of dread that had formed in her stomach, the aching sphere that she was sure had something to do with her nightmare. 

She bit her lip, hating the feelings of anxiousness that washed over her. 

What had she been dreaming??? 

****

Angel panicked when he awoke alone in his bed. 

He propped himself up on one elbow, looking around the room before he heard her laugh in kitchen. He sighed in relief, flopping back down on the bed. 

He'd thought she was gone already.... 

An irrational fear, considering he knew that she would wake him if the final battle with Faith were to begin. 

They would fight side by side one last time before... 

A strangled cry escaped his lips, and he rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. 

"Don't leave me again, Beloved...." He whispered into the satin pillow slip, on which her scent still lingered. "Don't leave me...." 

****

Willow slipped out of Oz's arms, smiling as she heard him growl softly in respone to the loss of contact. She giggled, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be back back soon, loup-garou." She whispered. She straightened, pulling on a jumper and a pair of sweat pants before padding out of the room. 

She was worried about Angel. Buffy had told him about their imminent departure last night, and she was waiting for him to blow. 

She sighed. It wasn't fair. None of it. 

She came to a stop in front of his door, pausing before lifting her hand and knocking. 

"Come in..." His voice was muffled by the solid wood. 

She opened the door slowly, standing in the entrance for a moment, gazing at her old friend. 

He sat in an armchair, legs crossed at the ankle, a large, dusty book resting on his knees. 

She frowned. "How you doing, Angel?" 

****

Buffy sat in the kitchen with Doyle, giggling over shared stories of their early days in the slaying game. Even as Buffy laughed, she felt the ever present sadness deep in her soul. 

Already, she missed Angel, though she knew that he was only metres away, in their bedroom. 

She smiled sadly, feeling tears well up inside her. 

*Their* bedroom. She'd been sleeping there only a week, but already considered it *their* bedroom. Their bed. Their sheets. Their soft satin edged blankets. 

And what killed her was...she knew Angel felt the same. It teared at her to know that he would have to sleep alone, day after day, in *their* bed. 

It pained her to know that he would be sad when she was gone. 

But there was nothing she could do. As always, their fate was uncontrollable. 

She felt her tears flood from her eyes, felt her small frame rack with sobs. 

She surrendered to the comfort of Doyle's arms around her, burying her head in her longtime friend's chest. 

"I don't want to leave him, Doyle. Don't make me go..." She cried. 

Doyle rested his hand on the back of her hair, smoothing down the golden tangles. "Ah, lass, you know the rules. " He said softly, hating to see her so...broken. for the first time, he cursed the Powers that Be. The beings that were so cruel to their greatest warriors. 

He wished there was some way.... 

But he, perhaps more than most people, he knew that wishes were futile. 

All you could do was sit back, enjoy the show, and try not to scream at the scary bits. 

* * *

****

Part 19 

Buffy slipped into the bedroom, taking a deep breath when she saw Angel, facing his dresser, wearing only a pair of black sweats. She moved up behind him quietly, placing her hands on his shoulders and standing on her tip toes to kiss him softly behind the ear. She felt his face move into a smile, his ear twitch slightly. She grinned. 

"Missed you." She whispered into his ear. 

"Missed you." He replied as her arms slipped around his waist, her fingers dancing over his broad chest. She trailed kisses down his neck and over his shoulders. 

One of his hands came up and twined through one of hers. "I love you." 

"Mmmm....Bet you do." She said, grinning devilishly against his tattoo. 

His back rumbled as he laughed. It felt nice. "I love you too." She said after a moment. 

He turned in the circle of her arms, keeping their linked hands behind his back. Leaning down, he kissed her gently, moving his free hand over her back, slipping it under her shirt, finding the sensitive spot at the base of her spine. She shivered, twining her arms around his neck, but not letting his hand go. 

Never letting go. 

"I love you." She repeated, whispering it like a secret between friends. 

He pulled back slightly and just gazed at her. He wanted to remember her like this. Wanted to remember her eyes wide with love, her skin flushed with arousal. He smiled when an impatient little frown flickered onto her face. 

He removed his hand from her back, sensing her reluctance to let their hands break contact. He lifted his hand and brushed it over her cheek, running his thumb over her lips, then tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her shoulder. 

"*My* Goddess." He murmured, smiling, before his lips descended on hers once more. 

****

Faith shivered as she crossed to her closet. It was cold. She didn't remember it being this cold before. She pulled on a leather jacket, but it didn't make her feel any warmer. 

The cold was inside. 

She took a knife and slid it into the waistband of her pants. 

One way or another, this would finish tonight. 

Something inside of her despaired at the thought of killing Buffy. It'd be over. No-one to play with when everybody is dead. 

Part of her, though, believed that once Buffy was dead, the pain would go away. 

It wouldn't though. The pain would never go away. It was a constant companion, it didn't matter if she destroyed every last shred of things that she related to her humanity. 

The pain would always anchor her. She hated it. 

She sank to the floor, feeling the knife press against her back. 

"What am I doing???" She wondered aloud. 

The only answer was silence. 

****

Faith slipped through the shadows of the park, trailing Buffy and Angel, who walked, hand in hand, along the deserted path. A strange melancholy accompanied them, the silence of the night air hanging heavy around them. 

Faith watched as the came to a stop in front of a familiar grave. They leaned against it, Buffy's arms wrapping instinctively around Angel's waist, resting her head against his chest. 

Alana walked toward them, and Faith was surprised to see not even the smallest bit of hostility between Buffy and the younger girl. In fact, they seemed to get on pretty well. Faith felt a stab of jealousy. She shook it off. 

__

I don't need friends. She reminded herself. _ Look at Buffy. All they do is complicate things._

Still, though. She'd never really had that many friends. Til she met Buffy, anyway. 

__

Burned that bridge, Didn't I??? 

Suddenly, Angel looked up, and right at her. She knew he'd seen her. He leaned down and whispered to Buffy, who looked up too. 

"Come on out Faith, we know you're there." She called. 

Faith stepped from the shadows, and for the first time in a very long time, she was terrified. _ Can I do this??? _ She wondered. _ Can I kill her??? _

She held her breath as Buffy moved out of Angel's arms and towards her. 

* * *

****

Part 20 

"Do you really want to do this, Faith?" Buffy asked. "Because you know, if we do this, there's no going back." 

"There was going back before?" Faith replied. "What lifetime where you at, B?" 

Buffy didn't reply at first, just stared at her. Finally, she spoke. "This is your last chance." 

"No, B." Faith said. "It's *your* last chance." She sneered. "I know what you're thinking." 

"Really?" Buffy stepped up to her, looking her squarely in the eye. "What am I thinking, Faith? Enlighten me." 

"You're thinking about how you can help me. How I can reform, and everything can go back to normal. We can be best buds and do facials and paint our nails together." She snorted. "It don't work that way, B." Faith narrowed her eyes, erecting a mask so that Buffy couldn't see the fear in them. 

"Do you ever get tired of doing the right thing?" Faith asked, crossing her arms and leaning backwards. "Little Miss Perfect, sitting in a tree." 

"That's a label *you* put on me, Faith, not one I put on myself." Buffy said. 

"One you always did your best to live up to." Faith snorted. "Answer the question, B." 

"Of I course I get tired of it. I'm only human, Faith, and sometimes, yeah. I feel like going a little crazy." 

"So why don't you, B?" Faith asked. "Could you be afraid?" 

"Could you?" Buffy replied. 

Faith snorted. "Afraid? Of what? You?" 

"I think you're afraid to let us help you." Buffy murmured. "You're afraid that we'll break down your defences and then decide that you're not worth helping." 

"That's bullshit." Faith said. "I'm not afraid of changing. I just don't particularly want to." She grinned. "Being bad is *fun*, B" You should try it." She stood closer to Buffy. "We could cause chaos in this town. This world. We could bring your boy Angelus into the deal. I kinda like the idea of the three of us...." 

Faith smiled when she heard Angel growl, low and menacingly. "Oh, you like that idea, huh?" She moved around behind Buffy, brushing a hand across her shoulders as she moved. "Of course, that little Permanence of soul might be a problem." She crossed to Angel, leaving a hand on Buffy's shoulder leaning close to his ear. "I bet if we made him really, really happy. Y'know. Teamwork." She grinned when a muscle twitched in his jaw. She was getting to him. He was pissed. 

"Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed. 

"What's the matter, Angel? Not in the mood for fun?" 

"With you? Not particularly." He replied, walking away from her and leaning against a headstone. 

"Ah well. It'll come later." Faith smiled. 

"Never gonna happen, Faith." Buffy said. "Oh well. Seems you've made your choice." 

She assumed a fighter's stance, and Faith felt a twinge of fear in her gut. She'd been waiting for this for centuries, ut now that the time was here....she realised, suddenly, that she shouldn't have given herself so much time to think. Thinking led to doubt, and doubt was a weakness. 

They stood there, regarding each other for a moment. Faith swallowed when she realized that she was no longer looking at Buffy's face. It had morphed slowly into Macy's, her little sister's eyes looking up at her. 

"Faith." She whispered. "Please, Faith. It's so lonely here." 

"I'm trying, Mace. It's hard...." Faith murmured back, her voice breaking slightly. 

A tear rolled down Macy's face, and then it transformed into the Mayor's. 

"No one can tell you who you are, Faith." He said, his voice loving and paternal. 

She smiled thinly. "I can only be who I want to be." She said bravely. 

"And who do you want to be?" He asked. 

Faith blinked, shaking herself back to reality when she realized that she'd been hallucinating. Buffy still stood before her, ready to fight. 

She pushed away the knot in her stomach, instead throwing a punch. It landed on Buffy's jaw, and Buffy's head snapped back, but only for a moment before she returned the punch, with just as much force behind it. 

They pummelled furiously, hands a feet darting, kicking and punching, ducking and spinning. They'd trained together so often that they knew each and every move that the other would try next. 

Fighting energized Faith. She could feel everything around her on a higher level. It was like a burst of adrenaline that coursed through her veins, leaving a delicious tingle all throughout her skin. The wind whipped through her hair, her leather jacket rustled against her neck. Buffy's fingers were warm when they slapped against her cheek, and the cool feel of the polished metal of her knife empowered her. 

Problem was, every time Buffy hit her, Faith could feel how much stronger the other girl was. Buffy could have killed her long ago, but hadn't because she cared about Faith. 

That should have given Faith the upper hand, but it didn't, because Faith felt the same way. Part of her was screaming in rebellion at the thought of killing the only friend she'd ever had. 

The other part just wanted so desperately for the whole thing to be over. 

And she didn't know who to listen to. 

She fell to the ground when Buffy landed a particularly nasty punch on her temple. 

The vulnerable part of her pushed to the surface, dying to take a breath, and stop being smothered by the evil within. 

****

Buffy paused when Faith sank to the ground. She took a few deep breaths, waiting for Faith to rise. 

Finally, the brunette snapped her eyes open. "Help Me, B." She whispered. "_*Stop*_ Me." Her eyes were scared and vulnerable, and her lips where trembling. 

And then, just as quickly, it was gone. Faith was hard and cold again, sneering as she jumped up, reading herself to fight again. 

A scream sounded on the other side of the cemetery. "Buffy..." Angel started. 

"Go!" She yelled. 

Alana immediately obeyed, but Angel hesitated before running off in the direction of the shrieks. 

Faith executed a perfect spin kick, taking advantage of Buffy's distraction. 

Buffy turned her attention back to the fight, raining punches down on Faith's back. 

**** 

Faith could feel herself tiring. There was only so long she could keep up the pre-show. 

It was time to get to the big finish. 

Using all her strength, she hauled Buffy off her and throwing her against the cemetery wall. There was a distinct crack as Buffy's head hit the concrete. 

Faith jumped down, straddling Buffy's waist. She gave her a hard backhand to wake her up, then slid the knife from the waistband of her pants. She flipped it in her hands, then pressed it to Buffy's neck, smiling when she whimpered. 

"End of the line, B." Faith whispered. "Sleep tight." 

* * *

****

Part 21 

Faith slashed the knife across Buffy's throat. Buffy's eyes opened wide, and she looked at Faith, her eyes large and watery with fear, pity, and betrayal as she died. 

Her body shimmered and disappeared seconds later. 

Faith collapsed against the hard dirt, her own tears filling her eyes. Her sobs were bone deep as she shivered on the ground, guilt overcoming her as her anger washed away. It felt like her soul had been dipped in acid. It burned. The darkness cleared from her mind, but she took no joy in it. She'd killed the first real friend she'd ever had, and it gave her no joy. She was a monster. But there was no way to take it back. 

"I'm sorry, B. I'm so sorry." She whispered, over and over again. 

"Really wasn't worth it, was it?" A soft, gentle voice said from behind her. 

Faith gasped, twisting slightly. 

Buffy leaned against a large, ornate headstone, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. 

"But...." Faith whispered. "I killed you!" 

"I've been dead for a hundred and fifty years, Faith." Buffy reminded her. "I just needed to recharge." She walked over to Faith, crouching down next to her. "You didn't answer my question. Was it worth it?" 

Slowly, Faith began to shake her head. "No. I'm so sorry, B. I mean, I don't expect you to forgive me, but-" 

Rolling her eyes, Buffy held out her hand, standing. Faith just stared at it. 

"Aren't you going to get up?" Buffy asked. "Cause it's sorta dirty down there." 

"B...." Faith started. 

"Faith, I forgive you. No harm, no foul You've learnt your lesson. Get up." Buffy said softly. 

Faith paused for several moments before hesitantly taking Buffy's hand and letting her pull her to a stand. 

"What about the others?" Faith whispered. 

"I can't guarantee anything for Alana and her crew, but the Scoobies will come around pretty quickly. They might not trust you at first..." 

"And Angel?" Faith asked. 

Buffy looked at her. "I think he *might* understand, Faith." She said finally, as if this should've been obvious. 

"I tried to turn him back into a monster, B. I'd never forgive anyone if they pushed me back into the dark." 

"The fact that you don't want to go back there is progress in itself." Angel said from behind her. 

Slowly, Faith turned. "Really?" 

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Angel assured her. 

Faith nodded, and her gaze travelled to Alana, who stood next to Angel, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Alana stepped forward. 

She extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Alana. I don't think we've met." 

"It can't be that simple." Faith murmured. 

"Sometimes it has to be." Alana replied easily. 

"Ok." Faith said after several long moments, reaching out and shaking Alana's hand. "I'm Faith." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Well isn't this sweet." An amused, sarcastic voice said from beside them. 

The quartet turned, ready to face the intruder. 

And simultaneously gasped. 

Before them stood a team of ferocious looking monsters, demons, and vampires. 

The leader smiled coldly. " I'm so sorry you've decided not to join us, Faith. We could've had such fun." 

"Eat me." 

"Planning on it." The vampire grinned, displaying a full set of glistening fangs. He steeped up to Buffy, looking down at her with a cruel smile. "Why Miss Summers, we meet again." 

She swallowed, regarding him with fierce hatred. "Gorlock." 

* * *

****

Part 22 

"It's nice to know that you remember me. Of course, I was probably in your every nightmare for the past 150 years." Gorlock mused. "After all, I did kill you." 

"Holy shit...." Alana whispered, her eyes widening in realization. 

"You got lucky." Buffy said. "It won't happen again." 

"Maybe so." Gorlock said. "But where are your little friends? They aren't going to come running to help you this time." 

"You're right." Buffy said, grabbing the hands of her three companions. "We're gonna go to them." 

There was a flash of bright light, and when it cleared, they were gone. 

"And so it begins." Gorlock said, a smirk crawling across his face. 

**** 

Adrian jumped and dropped a book as Buffy, Angel, Faith and Alana materialized in the Mansion. 

"Would you stop doing that?" He snapped, and then his eyes fell on Faith and he backed up in fear. 

"Guys!!" She called, and a few moments later the Slayerettes, past and present, trooped into the room. Their reaction to Faith was much the same. "She's on the home team again, no time to explain." 

What's going on?" Willow asked, her eyes wide and anxious. 

"Gorlock." Buffy said simply. 

"Gorlock? Is here?" Xander said, and then it dawned on him. He whirled on Faith. "You brought him here, didn't you?" He screamed. "Didn't you?" 

Faith swallowed, trembling. "I-I did." 

"How could you do something so stupid?" Giles said, whipping his glasses off. 

"I-I" Faith stuttered, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." 

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, sweetheart." Cordelia said angrily. 

"Guys!" Buffy yelled. "Can we do this later? Please? I zapped us out of the cemetery, but he'll be here soon. We need to keep level heads." 

"She's right." Oz said. "We're prepared this time. Besides. We can't be killed. Banished, but that's not so bad..." 

"Facing your fears is the only way to conquer them, people." Doyle said with a nod and a swig of whiskey. 

"Easy for you to say, he didn't murder you." Cordelia seethed. 

"Oh. Yes. Bickering is going to help." Angel said, glaring at them. "We need to work together. Can we do that?" 

Everybody took a moment to collect themselves, closing their eyes, breathing deeply, calming themselves. Regaining focus. Their eyes snapped open as one, identical smiles gracing their faces. 

In that moment, Adrian and the current Scoobies knew that they were going to win. 

****

Gorlock smiled to himself as he swaggered into the mansion. He gestured to the minions of hell the followed him, and they followed him down the passage to the Great Hall. 

He had such wonderful plans for the Slayer and her kin....He'd been planning for so many years now.... 

An endless millenia sitting around and being tortured had given him some time to ponder the finer things in life. 

"The clan are a free for all, boys and girls." He said with an air of authority. "The Slayers are for *me*." 

The demons glared at him behind his back, but had had a glimpse of his power and did not argue. 

He walked with a flourish into the hall, and stopped. 

The room was filled with a bright green light. The witch, Willow, if he recalled, was standing in a corner, chanting, her hands raised. The light got stronger and stronger, and Willow finished with a shout. 

Gorlock barely had a moment to flinch before he was thrown backwards by the bolt of energy that she had conjured. 

Willow smiled to herself. "Go me." She whispered under her breath. 

Gorlock's face shifted and he growled as he stumbled to his feet. "That wasn't very nice." 

"We're not into nice anymore." Buffy said, surprising him as she kicked him in the back from behind, sending him flying into the shelves. "Fairness and freedom in this world is an illusion." 

"Now, luv, that's awfully cynical." Spike said, ramming his fist into a large, ochre coloured demon's horny face. 

Buffy didn't reply as she turned her attention to pummelling a large scaly lizardy looking thing. 

Gorlock stood, and was immediately pounced on by a very wolfish Oz. The two tumbled to the ground, rolling around, clawing at each other, swiping, slapping, punching kicking. Gorlock mumbled in Latin, and seconds later, the back of Oz's neck burst into flames. The werewolf leapt off the vampire, howling as he galloped into the wall, quenching the flames against the stone. 

"Oz!" Willow cried, then glared at Gorlock. "You big Meanie!" She yelled, lifting her hands and squeezed her eyes closed. "Pan, hear my plea...." 

Angel watched Willow conjuring up her next spell, and looked at Faith. "Help Xander." He said firmly. 

She spun around to see Xander trapped against the wall, a slobbering Meglomite demon crushing his neck between two long fingered hands. She ran to him, pulling the bulky demon away , hooking her fingers under it's strange shaped ribcage and- 

She smiled as she heard a distinct *crack*. 

She held out a hand, and Xander looked at it for a moment before taking it and allowing her to pull him to his feet. "Thanks for the save." He mumbled, running off to help Anya. 

She turned and began to fight another demon. 

****

Angel waited for Willow's spell to do it's work. 

He smiled when Gorlock's eyes went a milky white colour. He was blinded. 

Angel grinned at Willow. "Good job." 

"I do what I can." She shrugged. 

Angel dove at Gorlock, pinning him to the floor, repeatedly driving his fist into his solar plexus. The other vampire groaned, unable to defend himself. Angel whipped a stake out of his pocket, spinning it to the right position in his hand. He brought it down, but Gorlock's eyes cleared of their milkiness, returning to the blazing yellow that belonged there. 

Angel took a moment to glance in Willow's direction, wondering what hhad happened. 

Panic filled his stomach when he saw her, held down by two demons, struggling against their strong hold. 

He had more important things to worry about, though. 

The split second that he'd looked away had given Gorlock the opportunity he'd needed. 

Gorlock slammed his hand against Angel's chest, and suddenly he couldn't move. Power threaded through his veins, swirling into his stomach, flooding his head, and it had him frozen in place. He couldn't budge. He couldn't see. He was powerless to stop the hostile takeover of his body that the power was demanding. 

He felt himself being sucked away, pulled to into the light, away from the material body that he knew and into the deep abyss of peace. 

His soul was pulled away from his body, and he could do nothing to stop it. 

His last action was to shove the stake through Gorlock's heart. 

**** 

Alana glanced over to where Angel and Gorlock had been fighting, and shrieked. 

Angel lay face down on the ground, and Gorlock was just a pile of ashes next to him. She quickly dispensed the demon she was battling, and then rushed to his side to help him up. 

She gently touched his shoulder, kneeling beside him. "Angel? Are you ok?" 

He rolled over, smiling up at her with cold, amber eyes and a demonic grin. 

"Never been better." 

* * *

****

Part 23 

Alana gasped at the black, empty depths of his eyes that she was unaccustomed to seeing. 

"Hello Alana." He said, smiling lazily. "I've heard so much about you." 

She slowly, shakily got to her feet. "You're....You are....You aren't...." 

"Half a hottie?" Angelus smirked, stretching his legs out before him, cocking his head to the side, leaning back on his elbows as if preening slightly. "Well, it's nice of you to say so. I have been working out." 

"B-Buffy." Alana called. "He's..." 

"What?" Buffy asked, quickly dispensing the demon she was battling and joining Alana, sensing the other Slayer's tension, fear growing in her stomach when she saw the way Alana was gazing at Angel. 

Buffy swallowed when she looked into his eyes. "Angelus." 

"What, Buff? No Welcome Home Party???" Angelus asked with a lazy grin as he leapt to his feet. "Well, I cna't say I'm surprised. I suppose you want to go some place private, huh?" He pursed his lips, then looked Alana up and down suggestively. "Of Course, *you* are *welcome* to join us." 

"Really not interested, Angelus." Alana said, her voice quivering. 

"Oh well. Faith seemed pretty eager to earlier. Maybe we can take her up on her offer." 

"Never gonna happen." Buffy said, her lips set in a grim line, her sadness only evident by the tears that welled in her eyes. 

By now the group had formed a semi-circle around her, and she took minor comfort in their presence. 

She knew that they wouldn't make her kill him. She knew that they'd take care of it. 

She turned her back, and pushed through the crowd behind her. 

She gave Angelus one last look. "You shouldn't have come back again, lover. It'll go badly for you." 

"Oh, and it will be just wonderful for you, I suppose." Angelus said cruelly, raising one eyebrow, his perfect lips curved in a cold smile. 

She smiled, then, a soft, content, rainbow. "He'll be waiting for me." 

Angelus narrowed his eyes, knowing that he had lost, before the fight had even begun. He would not get a chance to destroy her, and his presence actually solved one of the problems she'd been facing. Now she and the Soul would be together again, for always. 

And he would spend an endless eternity in hell, without her. 

Buffy looked at Alana and friends. "It was nice meeting you all, but if you don't need me, I'll be on my way." 

Alana looked uneasily between Buffy and Angelus. "Buffy...I don't know if I can fight him." 

"You won't have to. They'll take care of it." Buffy said, then glanced at her friends. "Don't be too hard on him. He's an old bastard, but he loves me in his way." 

She looked at Alana. "I guess this is it, kid." 

Alana frowned. She would miss Buffy. "Will you ever be back?" 

"I'll be around." She laughed a little. "Gotta make sure that you are taking care of *my* town." 

"It's mine and you know it." Alana shot back. 

On impulse, Buffy leaned forward and gave Alana a quick hug. "Take care of yourself, kid." 

She shimmered, and then was gone. 

Angelus knew without a doubt that he would never see her again. 

The thought depressed him more than he cared to admit, to himself, or others. She was right. He did love her. And he always would. Every time he closed his eyes, she would be burned into the backs of his eyelids. Every unneeded breath he took would carry her scent, and every sound he heard would magically turn into her voice. 

What could he say. She was a little brat, but she was his brat. Or she had been. It seemed, over the years, his Buff had grown some. She no longer quivered in fear before him. 

"My little girl is all grown up." He drawled, staring at the spot where his lover had been. 

"Yeah. " Xander said. "You'll find we all have." He narrowed his eyes. "And I'm still the White Knight." 

"I bet you are." Angelus said. There was several minutes silence. "You know I'm not gonna go without a fight." 

"It's your cremation." Cordelia said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

"Seriously, man." Doyle said. "You don't wanna be fighting us." 

"_I will not carry myself down to die, when I go to my grave my head will be high._" Angelus quoted. 

"Bob Dylan." Giles recognized. 

"Let's do this, people." Willow said, raising her hands. "Let's get it done." 

**** 

Angelus put up a hell of a fight. The gang left the mansion several hours later, nursing open wounds and limping. 

Ross had not survived. 

"He's gone." Kelly whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "He was our friend and now he's gone." She thought of Angel, then. "They both are." 

"Not gone." Oz said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just relocated." 

"Look after him for us?" Alana murmured. 

"Of course." Giles said, removing his glasses. "He'll be fine. Heaven...well, it's paradise." 

"It doesn't make it easier to accept." Lee said softly. "We're two down, now. Our team is being torn apart." 

"And it be built up again. You just gotta go with the flow, sometimes." Doyle said. 

"We're never gonna see you again, are we?" Alana said. It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Not in this lifetime." Xander said. "Look after yourselves." 

"Always have." Alana whispered. "Thank you guys." Her gaze wandered to Faith. "What's going to happen to you?" 

"I'll live out my life til I die again." Faith said. 

"You should stick around." Alana said casually. "Our reserves are depleted. We could use another able body." 

Slightly shocked, Faith could only nod. 

"Cya, guys." Willow said with a wave. 

"I'm so sorry, guys. I never wanted to..." Faith whispered. "Ross is dead because of me." 

"Faith...there is nothing we can say right now to diminish your guilt. The coming months, years, maybe even decades, if you live that long, will be hard. But please, don't surrender to the darkness once more. We're looking forward to seeing you again." Giles said, his voice paternal. "And we won't if you go back to hell." 

"Okay, G." 

"Goodbye." Wesley said. "It was wonderful to make your acquaintance." 

"We'll be waiting." Doyle said, as they faded, and then disappeared from view. 

"That was *so* weird." Lee muttered. "Can't they just use a door, like normal people?" 

**** 

Angel opened his eyes slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. 

His heart was beating. 

That was the first thing he noticed as he eased himself up into a sitting position. 

"Where am I?" He whispered, looking around the room he was in. He didn't recognize the bed he lay on. He didn't recognize the paintings on the walls, or the large, comfortable looking armchairs scattered with soft cushions. 

"Paradise. The other side. The Great Nightclub in the Sky. Up there. The Blissful Existance." 

"Heaven. I get it." Angel said softly, remembering his encounter with Gorlock. He turned around to face the speaker. "Hello." 

"Hello." The young man said. 

"I have to get back to my body. My friends...." 

"Are our finest warriors. They are doing quite fine." 

"Angelus is a monster. They shouldn't have to fight him." 

"Everything happens for a reason, young one. A lonely warrior is as good as dead, anyway." 

"You- You did this on purpose. So that Buffy and I could be together." 

"You catch on quickly." 

"Why?" 

"You had fulfilled your duty to us. You destroyed the monster Gorlock. He is currently trapped in the deepest pits of hell, screaming his innards out." A lazy smile crept across the angel's face. "Ain't life grand?" 

"I don't want Buffy to have to fight Angelus again." Angel said stubbornly. "She shouldn't have to." 

"She isn't. Fighting him, I mean. She has returned to her home, and her friends will follow shortly." 

"She's...She's here." 

"Well, not here, but close by. You can go find her, if you would like." 

"Are you sure...Are you sure that this isn't some kind of trick...or dream???" 

"The Powers do not trick, Angel. This is entirely real. Go." 

Angel looked at the man before him for several moments before standing, moving to the door that had appeared. He pulled it open, pausing a moment. "You never told me your name." 

The angel smiled. "Bernard serves me in this realm." 

"And in the other?" 

"I was known as Riley. Surely you recognize me." 

"Riley...." 

"I hold no ill will towards you, Angel. She never really loved me. It was always you. I was not born for her, as you are. I knew I was merely a distraction." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Do not be. I found my own love. I refuse to deny you of yours." 

Angel gave a small nod of thanks, and then quickly exited the room. 

__

All I see is you...All I want is you... 

He searched for her. 

* * *

****

Part 24 

Angel moved along the path, in the middle of a meadow. He frowned to himself, spinning around. 

He couldn''t feel her. She wasn't here. 

The meadow was beautiful, the sun shining down on wildflowers and long, lush grass and sparkling off the water of a small pond. 

Absolutely beautiful, but not what he was looking for. 

And, come to think of it, extremely cliche. 

He groaned in frustration. "Buffy, where are you?" He whispered. 

"She's around." A voice said. "She's waiting for you." 

He swivelled to face the voice. 

Jenny. 

"It's nice to see you, Angel." She said warmly, smiling. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand. "Please don't apologize. It wasn't you. I always knew that." She looked at him seriously. "They all did, subconsciously." 

"If she's waiting for me, why can't I find her?" Angel asked, his concern for her evident on his face. 

"Your confusion is a result of your own doubt and anxiety." She told him, taking a step towards him. "Focus on her. *Know* her presence, and you will find her. Be patient. It might take you some time." 

Angel looked at her doubtfully. She sighed, wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick squeeze. "You'll find her eventually. And we'll all be around later." 

"I want to find her *now*." Angel said, brooding. 

"Go on." Jenny said. "I'll catch up later." 

Angel stared at her a moment longer, and then started walking once more. 

And suddenly, he no longer stood in the meadow, but was walking through the streets of Galway, as they had been when he was a youth. A figure stood before him, and he knew who it was, despite the fact that she looked 3 or 4 years older than she had when she had died at his hands. 

"Katherine." He whispered, and broke into a run to get to her. 

She turned, a radiant smile on her face. "Liam!" She shrieked, and threw her arms around his neck. "Dear Brother, We've waited so long." She murmured into his cheek. He hugged her back, his tears mingling with hers. 

She pulled away, taking his hand. "Oh, Liam, I've missed you." 

"It's Angel now." He said quietly. "It has been for a long time." 

"I know." She replied. "We know everything. We've watched you." 

He turned his head to face his mother and father. "Hello." He said softly. 

"Hello, son." His father said, lifting his chin. His stance was dignified, but his smile was warm. 

His mother moved towards him, enveloping him in her embrace, whispering to him in gaelic. "You've come home." 

"Mother." He murmured. 

"Come in for some supper?" She asked, but Angel's father put a soft hand on her shoulder. 

"L-Angel seems rather anxious to find his love." He said in a gentle voice. "Let him go, he shall return." 

"Thankyou." Angel whispered. "I *will* be back. I need to find her." 

"Bring her here?" His mother asked. "We've never been able to meet her." 

Angel nodded. "I love you all." 

And then he stood on the street outside Buffy's house. He smiled softly to himself. He could feel her moving about inside. Smell her soft skin. 

He'd found her. 

Her window was open, in case he dropped by, as it had always been. Always. 

The daylight shone down on him, warming his skin as he took several steps towards the house. He scurried up the pine tree outside her window, swinging himself from the tree to the window sill. It was no harder than it had ever been. He realized, with a start, that while he was alive, and no demon resided in him, he was still strong. 

But he wasn't dwelling on the thought for the moment. 

Buffy stood before him, her blonde hair shining, dressed in a maroon sundress, silver jewelery glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the window. 

She turned to face him, grinning broadly. "Well? Aren't you coming in?" 

"No." He said with a smile, reaching out and tugging on her hand. "You're coming out." She laughed, allowing him to pull her out the window. He climbed down the tree first, and then helped her down. 

She took his hand as they walked along, then slowed him for a few moments to bestow a quick kiss onto his cheek. "I love you." 

He stopped altogether, looking down at her. He didn't talk, just captured her lips in a passionate exclamation of love and lust. 

And then, without a word, started walking again. 

She watched him walk away, breathing heavily, smiling. And then she ran after him, pouncing onto his back, laughing. 

He gave her a piggy back ride to the beach. 

* * *

_****_

AN: Okay, Tara is in this part. Some of you are gonna say, hey, you can't do that, she's a lesbian, but to me, she seems like the type of person who would love anyone, no matter their sex/age/race, y'know? They'd just have to be a good person, or whatever. Have a good soul. So no nitpicking, okay? She's one of the best characters, IMHO, and I wanted to have her in this, and it sorta just worked out this way...I'll stop now. 

Part 25 

Buffy clasped Angel's fingers as they walked, hand in hand, away from the beach. The dying sun burned amber at their backs, their hair dripping wet, smelling of salt and sand. 

Buffy held Angel's hand tighter, stood closer to him, part of her still unable to believe that he was there with her, and had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. 

They turned onto the long drive of the mansion, an unspoken agrement passing between them that this would house them, for now at least. 

Maybe soon, when Angel was more used to his new dimension, they could create their own, new place. A medley of everywhere they loved. 

But for now, they were content to curl up together in what they'd recently come to think of as *their* bed, and fall asleep. For the first time in many centuries, both were content in the knowledge that their mate was safe. 

**** 

Angel woke before Buffy, smiling even before he opened his eyes when he felt the weight of her small body draped across his chest. He gazed down at his love, the heavyness that had weighted down his heart for so long releasing itself all at once. 

It had been a long, hard, bitter, century and a half after her death, not knowing where she was, what she was doing...He'd always hoped she'd reached paradise, and now that that suspicion had been confirmed, it gave him such unimaginable joy that he couldn't quite form the words to describe it. 

It defied description. 

Buffy shifted in her sleep, mumbling something incomprehensible into his chest, her palm rubbing across his stomach, in search of his hand. He clasped his fingers through hers, and she settled once more. 

She was so cute when she slept. 

**** 

Angelus roared with pain as yet another spear sliced through his abdomen, splitting the burnt skin around the wound. He didn't know how long he'd been there, htough the guard insisted that it was at least three hundred years. It didn't matter. Didn't make a difference. 

He knew his way around the deepest caverns of hell, knew the weaks spots it the fabric of this reality. He would escape, eventually. Of that he was sure. He just had to hold on...hold on to his mind, not let it drift away like it had last time, only to be jarred back to consciousness when he smelt her perfume...it had taken the soul a few days to catch on...his human doubt believing that she was an illusion...a mirage that the cruel minions of hell had instigated to torture him further. 

But Angelus had known immediately. He'd known that the object of his lust was real, because he had the confidence to believe it so. 

The same way that he knew that he would escape from this pit. 

Eventually. 

**** 

Faith walked into her apartment slowly, for the first time noticing that the large room was a shambles; the fabric on her sofa was coated in so much dust that it looked more grey than black. The floor was covered in shattered glass, and the curtains were in tatters, hanging off their rod in filthy strips. 

Her apartment looked like the rest of her life. 

A big, stinking mess. And, like the rest of her life, it needed cleaning desperately. 

She sighed, shivering slightly as she dropped to her knees, gathering articles of clothing from the stone floor, throwing them in a pile against her wall to await laundering. When that was done, she fetched a dusty old brushpan from beneath the sink, sweeping up all the glass, scratching herself several times in the process. She didn't stop. 

There was so much pain. So much blood. She just had to get through it...she had to hold on to the pain until it dissapated. The pain would anchor her; Stop her from slipping away again. 

It would remind her of her purpose. 

She suddenly realised that she wasn't thinking about cleaning anymore.... 

She cleaned until dawn, when there wasn't a single speck of dirt, dust or grime to be seen. 

Then she collapsed in a fit of sobs, curling against the wall, arms around her legs, her bone deep wails reverberating throughout the near empty apartment. 

She cried herself into oblivion. 

She cried until she was cleansed. 

And then she cried some more. 

**** 

Ross eased himself up into a sitting position, looking around himself. He was in a comfortable room, and through the window, he could see a mass of coloured cloud, the swirling mist parting occasionally to let him see the scenery that lay beyond. Thing was, every time he caught a glimpse, the landscape looked different. One moment, it was the beach, the next, the mountains. It changed from Yosemite park type forest to Native Australian rainforest, right before his eyes. 

He raised his eyebrows. "Huh." He said simply,then moved to stand. He stretch, striding towards the door. He was intercepted by the appearance of two blonde women. 

One was the typical American beauty, all wide eyes and curly, shiny hair. The other was beautiful, but in a softer, shyer way than her friend. Her hair was a less vibrant blonde, and her body was fuller, curvier. Her eyes were large and gentle, and her wide lips curved into a soft smile. 

"Hello, Ross." She said. 

Ross snapped out of his reverie, blushing, knowing that his staring had not gone unnoticed. She was just so beautiful... 

"Uh...H-Hi. Hi. Hello. Hey." He said nervously. "Where am I?" 

"You mean you haven't worked it out yet?" The other girl said, rolling her eyes. "Dense much? You're in heaven." 

"That explains it." He muttered, his eyes once again transfixed on the beauty. She *had* to be an angel. As if she could read his thoughts, her lips twitched, and she seemed to preen a little. 

"Are you angels?" He asked aloud. 

She nodded. "We are. My name is Aquarius, and this is Ophelia. Well, here it is, anyway. In life, I was known as Tara. She was Harmony." 

Tara. His lips formed the name, but he didn't speak it. Instead, he just listened as she spoke of his transition into heaven, and how he would find his friends. He couldn't help but watch her mouth move.... 

Tara grinned at the boy. Ross. He had such a sweet, innocent aura. He would be a dear friend to her, she knew, if not more...intimate. 

"I know your friends." She told him quietly. "We both do. In life, I was close to Willow. Harmony was once friends with Cordelia, and her...alter ego...was Spike's lover. You are under our protection, and theirs. Travel the roads of heaven in safety, and I shall see you soon." 

Ross' heart soared at her gentle words. 

"Thankyou." He said, turning, and stepping through the door into the coloured fog. 

**** 

Buffy smiled as she settled into Angel's lap, turning her face up to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly, his arms sliding around her waist and tightening, his thumb stroking her back lightly. 

She broke away, a little out of breath, nuzzling her nose against his. 

"Guys, can you give it a rest??" Cordelia asked. "I know you're happy about how this whole thing worked out, but we are *trying* to hold a conversation with you. It's hard enough with Angel as it is, Buffy. I don't need you blocking his verbal skills." 

"Sorry." The lovers said in unison. 

"He's just so cute and kissable." Buffy said. "I mean, look at what sunlight does for him. Did you know anyone could be so perfect???" 

"Yes." Angel told her. "All I had to do was look at you." He said, his lips twitching into an even bigger smile. 

"Awww....That is so sweet!" Buffy cried, her lips reaching his once more. 

"She's right." Oz said casually. "That is pretty cute." 

"He's a born romantic, my man is." Doyle said, leaning back against the couch cushions. 

"How come you never say anything like that to me???" Anya asked Xander. "I want mushyness. Why don't you give me mushyness??" 

"I-I-I" Xander stammered, glaring at Angel. "Deadboy, look what you did." 

"Sorry." Angel said again, rather sheepishly. "I can't help it. It's in the blood." 

"The need to stir up trouble??" Xander asked. "Is this a residual demon thing??" 

Once, the words would have stung. But the tone Xander spoke in was good natured teasing, and Angel knew not to take it to heart. 

"Nah. I'm living demon free nowadays. " Angel said firmly. 

The group sat around Willow and Oz's charming abode, munching on a pizza that seemed to magically replenish itself everytime the box reached emptiness. They discussed their recent adventure, torn between joy to be home and sadness because they missed their new friends already. Ross was quiet, perhaps a little overwhelmed. It wasn't every day that you died and went to heaven. 

Outside, the night grew darker, and stars danced across the sky, the moon a full, bright orb shining down on the water, making glittering sparkles upon it's rippling surface. 

Inside, the group of friends reaffirmed their status as family, unspoken words mending bridges long burnt, and joyful laughter blazing a new trail towards bliss. 

They were home. 

* * *

****

Epilogue 

  
_Two and a Half Years later._

Alana tried not to be scared as the demon advanced on her, holding her down. She couldn't move. She felt it's scaly fingers brushing across the skin on her neck, felt it's long fingers clamping around her neck, squeezing the air out of her....squeezing the life out of her. 

She coughed once, twice, and then everything went black....so black. 

And then, nothing. 

**** 

The smell of Frangipani wafted into Buffy's nostrils, and she moaned in contentment, snuggling deeper into Angel's embrace, her cheek rubbing against the bare skin on his chest. 

They were all at the beach, the mid afternoon sun gently warming their skin, the waves lapping softly at the shore. Their laughter as the others played catch with a frisbee caused a smile to spread across Buffy's face, and she pulled Angel to his feet, ready to join the game. 

She never made it, because she saw Alana standing in the distance, her hair blowing around her face. Buffy's smile grew, and she ran towards the other slayer, surprised at how happy she was to see her. She hugged Alana tightly, and then pulled away, the slayers smiling at each other warmly. 

Buffy didn't think about her words as she spoke them, but instinctively knew that they were the right thing to say. 

"Welcome home, little sister." 

****

The End 


End file.
